


Shared Custody

by Katie_65



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_65/pseuds/Katie_65
Summary: A collection of shorts about Kagome and Sesshomaru navigating the shared responsibilities of caring for Rin. *Slow burn romance*
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Kohaku/Rin (InuYasha)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 396





	1. Tattered Silk

Living full time in the feudal era had been quite an adjustment and if it weren’t for the blessing that was Rin, Kagome wasn’t sure she would have made it. 

The kid was a personified ray of sunshine. A ray of sunshine who had latched on to Kagome like she was the greatest thing since Sesshomaru. 

“I really don’t think he’ll care. Or know. He hasn’t been around in months.” Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and pulled a few more blossoms from the herb she was harvesting. The flowers made a good tea, or maybe it was the blue ones? 

“I promise you he’s going to be pissed. You never know when he’s going to come through and you bet your ass he’ll be looking at you for this when he does.” Inuyasha stayed perched on the garden fence with his hands tucked into his sleeves watching her and Rin harvest under Jinenji’s patient instruction. 

“It’s hot and I’m not going to be out here all day in formal wear. And if Rin wants to stay cool too that’s up to her.” They both looked to where the girl was working side by side with the giant hanyou. She had shortened her yukata to just below the knee where as Kagome’s was hiked up to mid thigh. It was hardly indecent in Kagome’s eyes. 

“It ain’t decent in these times.” Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome’s ministrations drew rougher and half the flowers she pulled were broken. This was an old argument. Though, in the past it had been about her and her clothing choices. Now that Rin has taken to mimicking her the conversation was about her. But it was still the same. 

“I have to say I agree Kagome. Although I think it has less to do with length and more to do with the method.” Miroku joined Inuyasha with a toddler on each hip. Kagome sighed looking to Rin again. Where Kagome had folded her skirts up and used the obi to hold them in place Rin was more prone to cutting them. Uneven cuts marred the bottom edge of the silk that fell to her knees. 

“It’s still not my fault. Rin is her own person and Sesshomaru knows that. Something more casual than silk wouldn’t kill her.” Kagome grumbled annoyed that Miroku and Inuyasha were teaming up. 

“Aye child. I find myself agreeing with ye. Twould be better if he brought her more simple clothing. I think perhaps his intention is to elevate her above her common station. What he has failed to realize is how it sets her so apart from her peers. As far as the cutting is concerned...” the old miko who had now joined the others winced. 

Kagome realized she wasn’t going to be able to finish her chore with all the chatter and gave it up. Standing she dusted her hands and looked to the girl. She was already set apart from her peers, but that was her own doing. She was wild and rambunctious. At twelve she was already smarter than all of the other village children. The girls in her age group had already mellowed out, become more reserved with the responsibilities of caring for younger siblings and taking on roles in their households. 

Rin did her chores. She learned the practical things Kaede, Sango and Jinenji taught her. When Kagome returned she started teaching the girl more. How to read and write, Miroku had started when she was younger, but he was so busy with three kids that he hardly had time. Rin was full of questions about the word around her. She wouldn’t accept simple answers, so Kagome had taken it upon herself to teach her. 

That was probably why Rin was idolizing her so much. Kagome realized that she and Rin were both outside of the norm in their village. In each other they found understanding. 

“You know what? If Lord Sesshomaru does decide to grace us with his presence I’ll deal with him.” She meant it too. 

——

“Rin.” The demon lord greeted his ward the very next morning as she and Kagome began their morning routine. He simply nodded to Kagome. Rin dropped what she was doing and ran to her lord pulling him away with a cheerful greeting. Kagome didn’t miss the slight widening of his eyes when he saw the ruined silk. Or the flat look he shot her. 

She watched them as she did both her and Rin’s morning chores. It was still jarring to her to see the stoic demon interact with the bright child. Like night and day. She wondered if Rin had the same brightening powers over him as she did her. 

Chickens pecked at Kagome’s hands as she wrestled them for their eggs. With a curse she looked to Rin who was watching her with a slight frown. Disentangling herself form the daiyoukai the girl ran over and helped hold the chickens back while they stole their treasures. They had a routine where one of them would chase the irate fowl while the other harvested and they would switch. Laughing they both chased chickens around under the watchful golden eyes of a demon lord. 

Breathless from laughing they both slumped against the side of the hut when they were done. Kagome was doubles over clutching the stitch in her side when black boots filled her vision. 

Straightening she faced her fears. “Rin, leave us.” Sesshomaru commanded. Rin acquiesced without hesitation to go lavish Ah-Un with her attention. The little traitor. 

“Miko.” 

“Demon.” 

“You will explain the state of my ward’s clothing.” His tone was hard. 

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. “I think that would be better discussed with Rin.” 

Sesshomaru’s lip pulled up in a sneer that showed a flash of fang. “I am aware of why she is doing it.” He glanced down at her raised hem pointedly. 

“So, is it that feel entitled to dictate the way I dress or the way she dresses?” If Inuyasha was there he could have told his half-brother that it was a trap. There was no right answer. Kagome waited with deceptively innocent eyes while the demon lord worked out his reply. 

“Woman, this is not negotiable. You will cease to negatively impact my ward. Including her clothing choices.” Amazingly he managed to miss the trap and step right into quick sand. 

Kagome met his eyes determined to be on the same level even though she had to look up. Hands on hips and feet spread she tried to be larger than she was, tired to fill as much space as the daiyoukai. “Listen here, your ‘ward’ is my - my - she’s like my sister. I’m the one who holds her when she has a bad dream. I’m the one who has to go talk to other kid’s parents when she does something. I’m the one who wipes her tears when she is missing you. If you don’t want her cutting silk then bring her stuff that isn’t so nice. I will hem it tomorrow if that makes you feel better, but you don’t get an opinion on how either of us dress. She may be your ward but she belongs to herself.” Out of breath again from her rant Kagome stood panting. She watched Sesshomaru’s eyes widen then darken. 

‘This might just be the day I die.’ Kagome thought for the few moments that they stood in that electric silence. Then he abruptly turned and walked away. 

Breathing a sigh of relief Kagome let herself slump against the hut. She held a hand to her stomach as the butterflies went wild.


	2. Loose

Kagome fanned herself with a leaf while she cursed the heat-wave they were being plagued with. For weeks the sun had been unrelenting. Kagome and Rin had given up the pretense of doing any more than the bare minimum and spent most of their days in the river with the children or escaping the heat in the shade of Inuyasha’s forest. 

Rin dozed lightly beside her. Kagome could tell she was sleeping by the gentle snores. She had woken up before the sun after a bad nightmare so Kagome was glad she was able to catch some rest. The kid’s face was a little burned from the sun and she thought to herself to ask Jinenji or Sango if he knew anything that would work as a sunscreen. 

Kagome’s spine locked and all tender thoughts flew to the wayside when she felt a demonic aura unlike anything she had felt before. The sheer power was overwhelming. More than even Sesshomaru. The pressure behind her eyes gave her an instant headache. Her bow and quiver were back in the hut and she cursed herself for becoming so complacent. She shook Rin awake and was ready to run when Inuyasha and Sango, who must have felt it to even from such a distance, burst into the clearing. 

A streak of light crashed into the ground moments later materializing into a mighty white dog. Rin was struggling where Kagome had her safely stowed behind her back, breaking free to ... run directly to the gigantic dog instead of away from it. 

“Sesshomaru?” Sango, in her fighting stance, questioned. Inuyasha was already sheathing Tetsaiga. 

Equally as confused as Sango Kagome watched as the dog shrank, transforming into the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Dressed in regal finery befitting a queen, she looked almost identical to Sesshomaru from her striking silver hair down to the waning crescent decorating her brow. 

“Wow.” Sango breathed beside her. 

“Fuck this I’m out.” Inuyasha turned his back to the demon but didn’t leave. 

Rin stopped a respectful distance from the woman, but she scooped her up into a hug anyway. “Haha-ue!” The girl cried laughing in the demons embrace. 

“Mother?” The wheels turned slowly in Kagome’s mind. “Mother!” This incredibly powerful demoness was Sesshomaru’s mother. She could be no one else. Awe struck, Kagome watched as the woman let Rin down and her terrible attention turned to her. 

She sauntered over, silk swishing as she walked, luxurious fur trailing behind her. With an ornately carved bone fan she she tilted Kagome’s head up so she could study her eyes. 

“So you are the human who has my dear son up in arms, huh? Cute. He failed to mention you are a priestess.” Kagome could only stare slack-jawed under the demoness’ appraisal. She was only slightly relieved that the demoness looked more amused than angry. There was a perverse cruelty behind her smile. 

“Oh yes, Haha-ue! This is Kagome-nii. She is a very powerful priestess and my favorite human. Oh! Sorry Sango, you’re great too!” Sango only looked mildly stricken. 

The demoness turned her attention to Rin, smacking her lightly on the cheek with the edge. “And who is your favorite demon, little human?” 

“You my lady!” Rin chirped. 

Satisfied with the platitudes the demoness began a slow rotation around Kagome taking her in. “You do not look like a loose woman to my eyes.” 

“Loose?” Kagome bristled. She was going to purify Sesshomaru. 

“Mmhmm loose. Indecent. Immoral even. Promiscuous.” Kagome felt the fan scrape against her thighs just below her hem. Through her rising anger she could hear Inuyasha cursing, but the daiyoukai ignored him. “My dear son is a fool. You are as untouched as freshly fallen show. Pure as a mountain spring.” She tapped the fan to her own nose. 

Kagome’s face flushed, “you can smell that?” 

Golden laughter rippled between them. “No dear, do not be absurd. Look at your blush!” She clicked open her fan to grace Kagome with a cooling breeze. “It is obvious to this one that it is hot. Dress how you like and do not mind my son, or any men for that matter. As for you,” she turned her attention to Rin, crouching down to eye level, “if you are going to cut priceless silk at least make it straight.” With a flash of green another inch fell off the end of Rin’s skirt leaving behind a perfectly straight line and cauterized edge. 

With that done the demoness turned away with Rin in tow “come little human and tell me all about your simply human life.” Rin prattled on happily as they made their way deeper into the woods. 

Shell-shocked, Kagome turned to Sango who was in a similar state of slack-jawed and glossy-eyed disbelief. 

“That was-“ Sango began, and came up short on words to accurately describe why she just witnessed. 

Kagome had a few words, especially for a particular daiyoukai. But, there was a more pressing concern. “Sesshomaru told his mom on me.”


	3. Bargaining

Laundry was probably the only mundane chore Kagome was any good at. Cleaning in general really. She was getting better at cooking without modern convinces, but only had about five good dishes. Laundry she could do though. 

Kneeling by the stream she scrubbed Kaede’s clothes in the crisp early morning water. The other women weren’t out yet and it was nice to have a reprieve from all the prying questions about she and Inuyasha’s relationship. She channeled all that frustration into roughly attacking stains in the white fabric. 

In the three years of her absence her fairytale romance had become everyone’s. Upon her return the assumption of a happy ending was assured leaving the village women starry eyed. A year later things hadn’t progressed and her love life had become a local tabloid. People took sides. Speculative rumors reached her; stories of infidelity, betrayal, lost interest. It was exhausting. 

Youki pressed against her back leaving her to struggle to ignore it. Three weeks had passed since their last ill-fated encounter and she wasn’t in the mood to break her solitude with him. Surely if she ignored him he would leave her alone. 

He did not. 

The pressure continued to increase until it could not longer be ignored. Chancing a glance over her shoulder Kagome caught him bathed in the morning light. His alabaster skin shone. A few strands of hair caught the light reflecting it with a prismatic effect. His achingly beautiful face only made her more angry. 

Kagome ran wet hands through her bangs, plastering them away from her face. With a sigh of frustration she turned to the demon lord but continued to ignore him while she hung the garment she was working on up to dry. He seemed content to wait for her. 

When she was done she finally graced him with her attention. The little bit of control over their interaction that she was taking pleased her. It was petty but when sparring with someone so powerful all wins, even petty ones, were worth celebrating. 

When she faced him he simply looked at a rock. Confused she followed his stare. It was just a rock. 

He looked from her to the rock a second time. Kagome bent low at the waist to get a better look. It was a nice rock, she assumed. Flat on the top, mostly grey, there was a little moss. She straightened and looked back to Sesshomaru with a slight frown. 

He let out a huff of breath that she supposed served as a sigh, then to her surprise bent at the knees to take a seat. “Sit” he commanded gesturing to the rock again. 

If he hadn’t sat first the comment would have riled her, but as it were she too shocked to refuse. 

“You have been teaching Rin to read and write.” He began in his smooth deep timber. The sound of is voice bordered on corporeal in the early morning stillness. “For that I am appreciative.” 

“I’ve also thought her math, history, science, and art. She writes wonderful poetry you know.” Kagome interjected. Of corse he knew, half of Rin’s poems were about him for him. 

He bristled at her interruption and Kagome couldn’t help but to feel accomplished in her ability to keep him in a state of conflict. 

“I am aware. I appreciate those lessons as well. She idolizes you. She writes poems about you also.” Kagome’s hand came up to her chest. She hadn’t known. She hadn’t shown any to her. Kagome didn’t realize it was possible to more endeared to the kid. 

“I think I get where you are going and here’s the deal: we are in this together whether we like it or not. We aren’t her parents, but we are in a position in her life to make sure she comes out okay. You protect and provide for her and I nurture and care for her.” At his nod of recognition Kagome continued. “She’s going to be a teenager soon and that means she’s going to do things that we don’t agree with. She might even have a rebellious phase and I can’t even begin to imagine what that would look like from someone as brilliantly independent as her. So no matter how you feel about me we have to talk about stuff where she is concerned. We have to be united on the big things.” 

“If you would heed my words-“ Kagome interrupted him, ignoring his growl. 

“I’m not heeding anything if I don’t think it’s for the best Sesshomaru. We have to compromise. It’s a discussion not commands.” Kagome sighed at the frustration in his golden eyes. She couldn’t imagine having normal conversations with him about normal teenager stuff. The best she could hope for was an amicable custody agreement. 

“Your tone as well as your constant interruptions are disrespectful. You are disrespectful.” He was getting angry. Kagome could feel in the air around them. Maybe a custody agreement was out of the question too. She thought of him taking Rin with him and never seeing the girl again. It broke her heart. Were he or she anyone else she would have tried a more diplomatic approach but they were them and this was a battle. Kagome knew that being the victor would gain his respect as much as submission would. 

“You want to talk about disrespect? You told your mom that I’m a slut.” She started to stand, to leave it there, but he caught her arm and pulled her back down. Kagome realized that maybe this WAS his idea of diplomacy. 

“My mother is meddlesome.” There was a tiredness in his voice then and Kagome could see where it had come from. 

“So you didn’t call me ‘loose’?” 

“If I insinuated such it was based on an assessment this one has come to through the years of interacting with you.” He looked pointedly at her thighs where her school uniform used to rest. Kagome squirmed a little under his regard. 

“I’ll have you know that is the normal way school girl’s dress in my time. It’s nothing scandalous.” 

“You were unwed and traveling with grown men.” 

“I was fourteen and trying to save the world. Plus they were total gentlemen! Oh oh plus plus you were a grown man traveling with an unwed girl.” 

“She was a child.” Sesshomaru stated flatly, “and I no longer travel with her because it would be seen as inappropriate. You live unwed with a half-demon.” 

“It’s not like we’re getting busy in a home we share with a kid and an old woman.” Kagome grumbled. “Gosh Sesshomaru I didn’t know you cared so much about my personal life.” 

“I do not. Nor do I care for human morality. My concern is your influence over my ward and how other humans perceive her.” 

Frustrated with the circles they were going in, Kagome tried to change her approach, “Rin is already seen as kind of an oddity because she is smart and willful. Would it make you happy for her to be anything but who she is?” At his flat look she went on, “like I said I think it’s important to let her grow up to be who she is. We just have to be there for her is all.” 

And that was the main goal Kagome realized later as she watched Rin argue with Inuyasha over dinner. To let her be her own person and protect that at all costs. They had left the stream at a stalemate, possibly an uneasy alliance. Kagome stroked the bound book that Sesshomaru had tossed in her lap as a parting gift. 

Kagome smiled as Kaede joined in acting as peace maker between the girl and the half-demon. Rin was going to be just fine with this team behind her.


	4. Old Hen

The old hen pecked at Kagome’s collarbone, but she ignored the pain. There were more pressing matters. 

“Aye child ye will be doing the old lady a favor. She is done laying eggs ‘tis time for her to become nourishment for us.” Kaede reached for the old hen but Kagome was faster and spun away looking around her with wild eyes. 

“Give it to me and I’ll kill it. It’s just a chicken! You’ve killed all kinds of stuff.” Inuyasha was faster and managed to catch her in his arms. 

Kagome pried herself and her precious cargo free. “Sit!” She rarely used the command anymore, but desperate times... 

Wide brown eyes were watching the whole affair, but Rin was reluctant to get involved. She too had grown particularly fond of that old hen. When they were asked to kill her for dinner Kagome refused. 

“Well, I’m not killing them anymore and neither are you! I’m not eating meat ever again. I’m a vegetarian now.” Kaede and Inuyasha approached with upraised hands as if she were a skittish mare. “I won’t let you hurt her.” 

“Keh, whatever you say. You’re going to have to sleep sometime and we’ll see what happens to that dumb chicken.” 

Kagome kept her word to protect that old hen. For a week she slept with her tucked in between her and Rin. She took the hen everywhere she went, refusing to part with her for even a moment. They all knew the bird’s life was drawing close to a natural end and Kagome vowed to make her transition as comfortable as possible. 

That was how Sesshomaru found her a week later with an elderly hen swaddled in a harness like an infant. Kagome handed Rin off to him with a fond hug and a kiss to her crown. The child stroked the chicken’s head wishing her well and promising a speedy return. 

Sesshomaru’s concern for his ward’s wellbeing under the miko’s influence was confirmed later that night when 

Jaken presented her with a hare for dinner and she refused. 

“Kagome-nee and I are vegetarians now.” 

“Vegatarians.” 

Rin nodded and explained. “We don’t eat meat anymore.” 

Through Jaken’s indignant squawking Sesshomaru contemplated his ward. That woman needed to be stopped.


	5. Red

Stretching long legs against the rough wall of the hut Kagome chewed her lip as she turned the page of the book in her hand. Chores done for the day, she had retreated to the house to get out of the chill for some quiet reading time. With her back on the futon and legs vertical up the wall she leafed through the pages. She wondered if Sesshomaru knew the book he gave her was so... graphic. It was a collection of demon lore, riveting in the way it described the drives and passions of the various legendary creatures, but clearly not penned by anyone with human sensibilities. The handwritten pages were filled with tales of gore and sensuality, some of which was downright pornographic. She couldn’t put it down. 

She was so engrossed she didn’t even notice Rin and Inuyasha join her until the hanyou plopped down on one side of her and Rin on the other where they continued their argument over her reclined body. 

“Shut up! It’s none of your business you half-breed bastard!” That was enough to get Kagome’s attention. She slammed the book shut and in an ungraceful roll managed to come to a sitting position between them. 

“Rin that was uncalled for and you know it.” Kagome admonished and the girl, a pre-teen now, looked away properly contrite. “What did you do?” She turned her attention to Inuyasha. 

“I didn’t do nothing.” He tucked his arms into his sleeves but the way his ears flattened was a dead give away. 

Kagome looked between them and realized they both looked decidedly uncomfortable. “Rin?” She prompted.

Rin squirmed then pointed to the half demon with an accusatory glare. “He sniffed me! In public!” 

That didn’t seem so terrible to Kagome. He was a dog demon after all and unlike Sesshomaru was prone to displaying himself in a more canine fashion. 

“You smelled like blood-“ realization hit like a ton of bricks and Kagome shoved the seated hanyou toward the door. 

“Get out Inuyasha!” When he gave her a look of hurt confusion she promised to talk to him about it later. 

Once they were alone she turned her attention to Rin. She found the girl with her legs drawn up heaving miserable sobs into her knees. 

Rubbing circles into her back Kagome wrapped herself around the younger girl. “It’s ok Rin. It’s just a period.” 

“It’s a curse.” The girl mumbled miserably. 

Kagome pulled back enough to force Rin to look at her, “you have assisted in so many births. You know it’s not a curse, it’s just a part of life.” 

“Kaede and Sango and everyone calls it a curse. And stupid Inuyasha made a big deal out of it in front of everyone!” Her tears were drying up to be replaced with anger. Rin was usually more stable than this, Kagome chalked the mood swings up to hormones. 

“He is stupid. He was just caught off guard because it’s your first one. It’ll never happen again I swear.” Kagome wished she had been there for those early ‘birds and the bees’ talks. There was only so much damage control she could do by explaining the physiology of things when the girl had been told so young that it was a curse. 

Shippo bound into the hut before she could start that conversation though. It had been weeks since she had seen the kit. After excited embraces for each of the girls he went on to tell them about his latest accomplishments at the academy. Rin clapped his praise and he blushed sweetly under her attention. 

“Hey are you ok? You smell like-“ 

“Out!” Kagome interrupted before he said too much. But it was too late, Rin’s lip was already quivering. “Shippo, why don’t you and Rin go get Inuyasha? There is still a pile of snowballs on the side of the house from yesterday.” She shoo’d both kids out into the snow but caught Shippo by the ear as he passed, “keep quiet about the blood thing ok?” He nodded and scampered out, a snowball attack on Inuyasha was more fun anyway. 

The rest of that day and the next were spent working on a way to reframe the idea that menstruation was a curse. She made food dyed with red beans. She used the bright winter berries she found to dye parchment and fabric red and cut them into ribbons that would serve as banners. She explained the situation to both Kaede and Sango, inviting them and the twins to the party. She explained to Inuyasha that he needed to stay away. She even employed Shippo’s help in keeping Rin busy so she could do all these things and decorate in secret. 

Rin blushed and stammered when she entered the red decorated hut to the surprise party welcoming her to womanhood. Her embarrassment was soon forgotten, though, as the three older women shared their most embarrassing stories about their cycles and gave her advice so she wouldn’t fall to the same mistakes. 

“I was in the middle of class when it started and couldn’t get up to go the the bathroom because if I did everyone would see the stain on my skirt. So I just sat there until everyone left for the day and walked home with a notebook covering my butt. It was so stupid!” Everyone winced with sympathy when the flap covering the door swayed with Sesshomaru’s uninvited entry. 

The demon lord stood as pale and silent as the snow outside taking in the red banners, yonic depictions made out of paper, and red rice. Kagome watched in horror as he regally sniffed the air and his mouth opened. 

With speed and agility granted through feminine instinct and adrenaline Kagome tackled the daiyoukai before he could speak. Her hand covered his mouth as she made impact with his immovable chest. To everyone’s surprise, Sesshomaru included, his boot lost traction on the icy wood of the front stoop and they both landed in a heap of limbs and silk in the fresh snow.


	6. Pass or Fail

“So you just have to let them scare you or make you laugh or whatever trick they are playing. It’s how they pass their exams.” Kagome turned to Rin as they passed the stone markers into the kitsune territory. 

“How do we know when they’ve started?” Rin looked around in mock panic. Shippo had assured them no harm would come to them, and she believed him. Mostly he just wanted to show off his new tricks so Kagome had agreed to taking Rin. 

A large snake crossed their path, but both girls just rolled their eyes. Disappointed cries filled the air as a group of kitsune failed.

“They’ve started.” More tricks and more failures carried out as they made their way to the inn. Rin, feeling pity for the pour souls tried to fake screams, but the administrators were too clever. Or Rin was a terrible actor. 

Thick steam wafted across their path, curling around them gently coaxing them down a narrow trail. Kagome was tempted to follow. The air smelt of minerals that she associated with a hot spring. She turned toward it, but was brought to a stop at indignant squawking that came from the direction of the steam. 

“Master Jaken?” Rin started to walk in the direction of the squawking, but Kagome took her hand.

“No way.” She pulled Rin away waiting for the sound of a failure that never came. 

They continued in the direction of the inn. A two headed dragon was laying on the side of the road, but they both ignored the trick. This had to be Shippo’s doing and as much as she loved him they weren’t going to give him an easy pass. It was a sound illusion though. The dragon followed them with wary eyes, huffed, and laid their heads back down. 

More tricks followed them as the rustic tradition building came into view. A ghost here, an explosion of confetti there, a bottomless pit to the left. The foxes got a couple of passes with simple things like when there was an extra stair that turned into air making Kagome trip or a door that lead to another door that lead to another door, each one clicking open as they slid over and over. 

They opened one door that held an almost perfect replica of Sesshomaru. The demon lord was reclined, without armor. His hair was mussed and clothing askew. At the sight of one rosy puckered nipple Kagome slapped a hand over Rin’s eyes and her own. There were two demons with him. Beautiful inuyoukai lavishing him with attention, pawing at his parted silk.

“Good try, unless you know him.” She said to the tricksters as she backed her and Rin out of the room. 

“This is your best illusion yet. You have the sent correct.” Faux Sesshomaru’s words drew Kagome up short and she paused. There were no sounds of applause or congratulations from kitsune passing so she dared a peek through her fingers. 

Faux Sesshomaru was brushing off the two demonesses. “If your aim was to temp me you chose the wrong woman to impersonate.” 

That got Rin’s attention and she wiggled out of Kagome’s grasp. She rushed over and bent to look Sesshomaru in the eyes, studying him for awhile “it’s really Lord Sesshomaru!” She pronounced standing. 

“No way.” Kagome drew her bow and knocked an arrow. As she drew the string back the room filled the sickly sweet smell of his poison claw. “It is!” She relaxed and slung the bow back over her shoulder. 

“What is the meaning of this?” He asked as he stood and started donning his armor. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Kagome gestured to the demonesses still huddled in the corner at their display. 

“That is none of your concern.” Kagome gave him a skeptical look, but figured he was an adult and allowed his private...moments. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t just-“ she made a few slashing motions with an invisible sword, “them all.” 

“They are children. For the most part.” He gave a hard look to the demonesses who blushed and transformed back into vixens before fleeing through a small open window. Musical laughter trailed in their wake. 

Kagome turned and began navigating her way back out of the inn. The halls were constantly changing, after a few doors that led to nowhere she realized something: Sesshomaru was walking behind her. “How long have you been stuck here?” She asked with false disinterest. 

“A little more than a day.” He responded automatically. There was a tiredness in his voice. That sickly sweet smell returned and Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing. She understood the implied threat. 

“We won’t tell anyone.” Rin confirmed and Kagome smiled to herself knowing he couldn’t see. 

An hour of turns that led nowhere and ever changing paintings on shoji that made it impossible to tell if they had been down this or that hall Kagome gave up. “Shippo!” 

The kit appeared out of thin air before them. “Oh shiiiiiii-oooooot Lord Sesshomaru!” He cried looking between the demon lord and priestess. “Hehe” he scratched his head trying to look contrite. “Sorry.” 

“Can you lead us out? I hurt my ankle on the way in.” Kagome clutched at her perfectly healthy leg and feigned a limp. He led them out of the inn with perfect ease and took them to collect Sesshomaru’s party. 

Ah-Un ignored their presence until Rin whispered something to each head and finally they stood shaking themselves off. They found Jaken in a hot spring filled with rice. The squawking had died out and he looked content lounging in the stone pool of white rice like a little garnish.

With apologies to Shippo for not being able to help him pass and hugs he watched them pass the stone markers. “I don’t get why he didn’t just-“ Shippo made a cutting motion with an invisible sword. 

“It is a school.” Sesshomaru called over his shoulder sounding almost offended and more than a little exasperated. Then to Kagome, “tell no one.” 

“Never.” She promised, crossing her heart, as they parted ways.


	7. Aaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooo

“I hate it when you make that face.” 

Kagome held the struggling wolf pup closer for a messy kiss before she let her join her siblings. “What face?” 

“The quiet sad one.” Kouga pinched her cheeks pulling her lips into a smile. “Ew that’s not better.” 

“Ew? Look at your face always so stupid and happy.” Kagome grabbed the wolf prince’s cheeks in turn and pulled his lips down into a frown. Kagome laughed, it was superficial and weak, even to her own ears. 

Kouga’s perpetual smile melted into a look of serious concern. His blue eyes that always seemed to see too much appraised her and Kagome squirmed under the scrutiny. “What is going on? If Dog-Breath hurt you I’ll kick his ass.” 

Kagome sighed, curling around her upraised knees and rocked, bumping her shoulder against Kouga’s. His strong arm came to rest across her shoulders holding her to his side. Together they watched the kids, human and wolf, romp in the field of fresh blooms. 

The twins chased cubs sending petals and bright pollen into a swirling miasma that settled staining dark hair yellow. Hisui toddled about with one hand buried in the fur of the cub’s mother for stability. The she-wolf patiently walked the toddler around the field with immense care, lathing his face with her long wet tongue every time he fell on his fat bottom. 

Set apart from the rest was Rin and the oldest wolf Kagome had ever seen. Rin’s big brown eyes darted manically between the old wolf and the cubs. Every time one of the other kids screamed or laughed Kagome saw steel enter the girl’s spine. Tentative hands were held out to the elderly wolf and he bumped them, begging for a scratch behind his one ear. 

“He doesn’t have any teeth.” Kouga said at her side when Rin yanked her hands back the moment the old wolf’s tongue lulled out of his slobbery jaw. 

“We broke up. Or we are breaking up? It’s not so simple.” Kagome finally answered Kouga’s earlier question when Rin had settled down. 

Kouga ran a soothing hand up and down her arm and Kagome let her head rest against his shoulder. Maybe it was selfish to seek comfort from a man she knew had interest in her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to feel bad. He hadn’t been the outrageous flirt from her youth lately. She enjoyed this more mellow Kouga. Leadership had matured him, tempered him into a smooth stone. 

“I can’t believe he would dump you. You can do better anyway.” Kagome could hear his tail thumping against the ground behind them, hear the smile in his voice. 

Slapping his armored stomach she professed the thing she hadn’t told anyone else except Rin, “I broke up with him.” 

Rin was getting bolder with the old wolf. He approached her carefully, resting his wizened head in her lap and the girl allowed it, burying her hands in the thick fur at his nape. 

Everything happened at once: two of the cubs ran into Rin and bowled her over. The old wolf hopped up growling at the cubs. Rin was on the ground, frozen in fear, with the old wolf standing over her prone body, lips pulled back from his toothless maw. 

Youki rippled in the air, heavy and oppressive. Red eye’d, Sesshomaru tore the wolf off his ward and threw him. His attention then snapped to the mamma wolf who, despite having Hisui still attached to her fur, had become a fearsome thing all bared teeth and growls. She attacked, leaving the toddler to fall to the ground screaming. Sesshomaru batted the she-wolf down easily. 

“Sesshomaru stop!” Kagome hopped up, intent on running into the fray, but Kouga held her back with the arm still draped over her shoulder. 

He must not have noticed her until then. The full force of his ire turned to her and she was ripped from Kouga’s side. Claws dug into the arm he held drawing blood. Kagome could feel Kouga’s youki rising, nothing near Sesshomaru’s, but impressive nonetheless. 

“Our arrangement is over.” Sesshomaru grit through fangs too long for talking. 

“That wolf didn’t have teeth! You’re overreacting!” Kagome cradled her arm while struggling against Kouga’s insistent hands trying to pull her behind him. 

“Terrorizing my ward was not something we discussed.” Kagome noticed his nostrils flare with each breath, his hands were clenched tight. She knew Rin’s history of course, that was why they were here in the first place. The goal was to help her face her fears so maybe someday she could get a full night’s sleep without waking to nightmares about being eaten alive. 

“I wasn’t terrorizing her. We are trying to get her used to the wolves so when Kouga comes around she doesn’t have to hide in fear. You ‘saved’ her from old men and puppies!” Kouga kept trying to pull her back but she slapped his insistent hands away. “Stop growling!” She finally snapped at both demons. 

“The wolves need’nt ‘come around’ while my ward is present.” Sesshomaru’s tone took that icy quality that was so much more frightening than is anger. “Who you choose to debase yourself with is none of her concern.” 

“Debase!” 

“Fuck you dog!” 

Rin chose that moment to thrust herself between the three adults. 

“Come Rin.” Sesshomaru commanded but his eyes never left Kagome’s as he brushed past her and Kouga jostling both their shoulders as he went. Rin gave her a look of apology, but followed him anyway. 

Fear settled in Kagome’s gut. This was it. He was going to take her with him and Kagome would never see the kid again. Tears stung her eyes leaving hot trails down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away before letting Kouga finally pull her in. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to let her cry against his chest. 

“Take the kids home.” He called to the wolves who expertly herded kids and limped their way out of the field. “Let’s get your bandaged up.” Kouga herded her back to her home with the same expert care. 

Just before sundown Rin came home. Kagome tensed, not wanting to watch the kid pack her things. Instead Rin curled up with her head in Kagome’s lap, much to her relief. Running her fingers through the tangles in Rin’s hair, Kagome was content to just be for the moment without an explanation. 

“Sesshomaru-sama was real mad.” Rin said sometime later. “He is okay now though. He feels bad for yelling and hurting that old wolf.” 

“Hm. I’m sorry if you weren’t ready for that. If you want I can tell Kouga to stay away, I don’t want to push you.” Rin was fast falling asleep in Kagome’s lap. From across the fire Kaede observed them with a nostalgic smile that broke Kagome’s heart. 

“No. I don’t want to be afraid forever. The cubs were cute and that old wolf told me he was a great great grandpa. He likes flowers but pollen makes him sneeze.” Rin’s soft laugh turned into a yawn. 

“He could talk?” Rin hummed her affirmation and her eyes drifted shut. It was early yet for bed, but she had a big day so Kagome let her be. 

The next morning Kagome found a book on the front stoop. It was a thick leather bound tome that outlined the evil doings of the wolf demon tribes in terribly graphic detail.


	8. Training

Perched on a fence around the training yard behind Sango’s house Kagome held a child on each knee. Wide eyed twin girls watched their mother walk in slow circles around the duo scuffling in the dirt while Kagome waited for her turn. 

“Buck your hips, thrash, bite him, what ever it takes.” Rin bucked as hard as she could against the hanyou who had her pinned to the ground with his body. She managed to get her hands free and pushed at him. “Keep kicking the same spot. Get a leg free and knee him in the crotch.” 

“Goddamn it if you kick me in the balls I’m not being your punching bag anymore!” Inuyasha leaned to the side to avoid her hit. 

The air on her side was disturbed as another joined her in observing. She felt the rumble of his growl as he watched his half-brother and ward struggling on the ground. Kagome put an arm out to stop him before he jumped in to save the day. 

“They are training.” She watched red eyes slowly bleed back into gold. 

“I am not familiar with this form of ... combat.” He looked to her with a raised brow then to where a Rin was struggling with renewed energy under the scrutiny of her lord. 

“Pft, of corse you wouldn’t.” He still hadn’t interrupted them though, despite how uncomfortable he looked with the faux intimacy of their position. Kagome lost the snark while she filled him in on what brought them here today, “last week Rin was assisting a birth in a neighboring village and on the way back she got stopped by some bad men. She got away, but we decided self defense training was in order.” 

“She has been training in martial arts since she was a child. Were she in real danger she could have called to me.” At Sango’s instruction they stood again and started the routine over from a new angle. This time Inuyasha approached her from behind and grabbed her, lifting the girl off her feet with a hand over her mouth. He drove both of them to the ground landing on top from behind. 

“Yah I know, but it’s a different thing in the moment and there is no honor in these kinds of men.” Kagome watched his slow nod as understanding dawned on him. 

“Rape.” He hissed through his teeth. 

Kagome adjusted the girls on her lap while Sesshomaru cleared the fence in one leap and joined Sango in her instruction. “Flip yourself over. Good. Ram your thumbs into the eyes until you feel them pop.” 

“Fuck no! I’m out!” Inuyasha grumbled darting away, but not fast enough as he was thrown back into the circle by his elder brother.


	9. Sunbathing

Sun warmed rocks heated Kagome’s belly while her back bathed directly in the heat of the afternoon rays. She stretched long limbs while listening to the kids splash around in the shallow water. It was one of the first truly hot days of the year so she had taken Shippo and the twins to the stream. She had splashed around with them for awhile, but retreated to a flat bolder to sunbathe. 

The heat on her bare skin was exquisite and left her with a feeling of contented lethargy. With her head nestled in her crossed arms she let her eyes drift shut. The girls were totally safe with Shippo keeping an eye out. Her bow was in arms reach if there was a real threat. Inuyasha said there was an uptick in higher level demons skirting the boundaries of the village recently, but they never got close enough to pose a threat. 

She was just drifting off when Rin plopped down next to her. Kagome sighed at the loss of her nap. Rin hadn’t stripped down to sunbathe with her which could only mean one thing: Sesshomaru was near. 

“Sesshomaru sure has been hanging around a lot lately huh?” Kagome snuck a peek from pillow of her arms to see Rin looking off to the right. 

A second later the brush of his power swept from her bare toes to the top of her head. To Kagome’s surprise he took a seat on the other side of Rin, pulling one knee up and draping an arm across it. 

She wanted to get up, to cover herself. The binding on her breasts and thin cloth covering her rear suddenly left her feeling raw and exposed. She wouldn’t though. It was a challenge, everything with him was. Hundreds of small battles. Constant meaningless victories and losses. She wouldn’t cover up and he wouldn’t look. Either would mean a loss. 

“Mmhmm. Haha-ue has been sending-“ 

“Rin.” There was a threat in his tone, but all three of them knew it was empty. 

“‘Romantic prospects’ his way.” Rin went on headless of his ‘threat’. 

Kagome’s brows kicked up a notch and she risked a glance at him. He was looking at Rin with narrowed eyes. 

“It is none of her concern.” 

“Romantic prospects?” She asked ignoring him.

“Mmhmm Haha-ue says she wants an heir or at least for Lord Sesshomaru to settle down, so she keeps sending people she thinks he might like to-“ Rin leaned in close and covered her mouth with a hand, “tempt him. As lovers.” 

“I see.” That explained the recent demons in the area. 

“It is none of your concern.” He said to her since Rin was obviously no good at keeping secrets. 

“Milord, respectfully, Kagome-nee has much experience in turning down potential-“ Rin leaned closer to Sesshomaru this time, covering her mouth with her sleeve, “lovers.” Her volume returned to normal as she turned to Kagome. “He can’t kill them because most of them are ladies and all are her allies.” Then back to Sesshomaru, “most of the men Kagome-nee has spurned are still friendly. She could have sage advise for you.” 

“Rin.” Kagome tried to mimic Sesshoumaru’s implied threat but the laugh behind her words nullified it. “There aren’t any, and I don’t.” 

“I had assumed.” He said flatly over Rin, who much to Kagome’s embarrassment has started ticking off village men on her fingers. 

Kagome tried to argue her case for each one: they were just friends. He needed help. He was only carrying things for her because he was nice. A few even she was shocked at. 

“Is it not customary for priestesses to remain unwed.” Kagome shrugged. She knew Kaede had taken lovers in her hay-day, she just never wed. Although Kagome suspected it was a matter of no man being enough for the older woman. 

“Oh! And Inuyasha.” Rin finished and Kagome had to admit that one was true. She caught Sesshoumaru in profile as he slanted surprised eyes her way. She turned her head before he could see her pain. It wasn’t for him. 

“You knew! I told you ages ago!” Rin whined when she noticed his momentary slip. 

“Perhaps.” He replied. 

Rin huffed slapping the stone. “You always say that. Do you ever listen to me?” 

“Perhaps.” Rin groaned in frustration and Kagome couldn’t stop the laugh that burst passed her lips. 

“Are you even listening right now?” Kagome didn’t have to look to see that Rin was kicking her legs. She could hear the whisper of silk and flesh hitting stone. 

“Perhaps.” She chanced a glance at Sesshomaru again, he was watching Rin’s pouty fit with unguarded amusement in his golden eyes. Warmth radiated through her body and it had nothing to do with warm stones or afternoon sun. 

“Why hide from them around here though?” Kagome asked while Rin returned to silently pouting. 

“I am not hiding.” 

Rin perked back up at the prospect of sharing more secrets. “Because you are here!” 

Kagome pushed up onto her elbows at that and looked at him full on. Surely she had nothing to do with it. His stare was trained to the front, intently watching the children in the water. 

“This village boasts a miko, a monk, a demon slayer and a half-demon. It is also under this one’s protection. Any who value their life are wary of such a collection of powerful beings.” 

“Huh. You don’t say?” She laid back down and mulled it over. They did have a great deal of protection. She had come to take it for granted. 

“I do. You have a ... reputation among daiyoukai.” She snorted at his answering of her rhetorical question. It never failed to amuse her when he did that. 

“I’m sure you have a reputation yourself. So, you’re sticking around for awhile?” Rin looked between them as they talked as if she were trying to disappear. Like any sudden movements would spook them out of their civility. 

“Hn.” 

“Well if you need a place to stay-“ 

“I do not.” He interrupted. 

“Fine. Sleep in the woods. If you need anything though, food, laundry-“ 

“I do not.” He repeated and it became Kagome’s turn to pout. 

“You’re the most obstinate person I know, you know that?” 

“Perhaps.” 

——————- 

That night when Kagome laid in bed with Rin on one side and Shippo on the other, listening to Kaede’s bear-like snores fill the hut, she stared at the thatched roof and thought about him. She tried to reconcile the demon she met six years ago with this Sesshomaru and kept coming up short. The first was a stone cold killer. An assassin who tried to murder her on multiple occasions, who stuck a fist through his brother, who swung a sword like it was the only poetry he had even known. This Sesshomaru WAS poetry in the way he teased little girls, got stuck in kitsune schools for days without retaliation because they were children, gave her weird books instead of apologies, and was up to date on all the hot village gossip.

When the exhaustion from the sun finally caught up to her Kagome dreamt of laughing golden eyes and elegant claw-tipped fingers turning yellowed parchment.


	10. Overkill

“Ok remember how we talked about the equations for trajectory and force? Now imagine about how far the target was.” Rin faced the target with a blindfold covering her eyes and a dagger in each hand. 

“About ten yards. Wind from the south-east.” The girl responded and corrected her stance to makeup for the wind. 

“What an interesting way to go about teaching this Lady Kagome. I can’t say I’m fully up to speed on the equations, but the practical application makes sense.” Miroku leafed through the middle school math book she had left behind so long ago. 

“You’re doing great! You’re the smartest person I know. If anyone can get this stuff it’s you.” The monk had taken a keen interest in Rin’s math lessons and was learning in leaps and bounds. Someday he would be able to teach his daughters. Kagome wasn’t sure what good algebra would be in feudal times, but some things had practical application at least. 

“Ridiculous. There is no time in battle for calculations. You would be dead.” Sesshomaru scoffed. Kagome wasn’t sure why he was even there. 

“This isn’t about battle. This is a math lesson.” Kagome told him for at least the third time. He didn’t seem to understand, maybe because of the demonstration she chose. 

“Instinct and training will serve a greater asset than ‘math’.” Kagome pulled her hair while Miroku laughed. 

“Obviously. This is just a demonstration. But, just for your information, understanding why things go the way they do, gravity, weight, whatever, is instrumental in success when you’re using a ranged weapon.” Then under her breath she added, “but you wouldn’t know that because I’m the archer not you.” When he didn’t respond she ran her hands heavily down her face before turning to her student. “Ok go ahead and throw.” 

Rin drew back and tossed the daggers. They hit the target a little off bullseye but still within the inner circle. Kagome clapped and congratulated her on a good job. Her calculations were perfect even if her aim was a little off. 

Next Kagome tied the blindfold over her own eyes and drew back her bow. She did the calculations out loud, this was a practical application of formulas, not a training drill, after all. When she removed the blindfold the arrow was dead on the bullseye. “See!” She turned the daiyoukai who was still scoffing at the perfect execution. 

“The calculations are not necessary. It is a practiced skill.” He swiped the bow from her hand and the blindfold. The wood looked so fragile in his long sharp fingers. He drew the string back with his claws and let the arrow fly. It split hers right down the middle. 

“You didn’t calculate it.” She allowed herself a little pout and a lot of jealousy. It wasn’t fair that he was perfect at archery too. 

“The calculations are not necessary.” He repeated handing her back the bow and blindfold. “Do it again. Split my arrow.” 

Kagome tied the blindfold and reached behind her to find the quiver empty. “I need more arrows.” 

“You do not.” When she pulled the blindfold down to give him an incredulous look he went on. “Use your power.” 

“I can’t.” 

“You can.” 

“Ah Lord Sesshomaru, with all due respect, we have been training her reiki for the last few years and she has yet to advance to that level.” Miroku interjected. His tone was kind but Kagome felt the sting of her failure anyway. She couldn’t even manifest a barrier. 

Sesshomaru seemed to consider this for a moment. “You are much too weak to be of use in her training.” She knew he hadn’t meant to be mean, but Miroku flinched anyway. “You are overthinking with your equations. Just aim, manifest, and fire.” 

Kagome slipped the blindfold back over her eyes and in the darkness she could almost feel the feathers of the fletching tickle her fingers as she pulled the empty string back. With the other hand she pointed a finger and aimed. Breathe in. Breathe out. Let go. 

There was a whiz and a bang. Something scraped her cheek. She pulled the blindfold down with little expectation. What greeted her was devastation. The target was gone. Chunks of wood and hay laid scattered across the field. The tree behind the target had a smoldering hole in it, and the one behind that and the one behind that and on and on a hole that cut a swath through the forest. 

It felt like she was under water. Rin was clapping from somewhere and Miroku stared at the destruction in awe. Her power felt empty, like she was a dry well. She had used too much again. 

“Overthinking.” Sesshomaru said nodding, then everything went black. Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.


	11. Big Choices

Side by side at the overgrown well Rin and Kagome worked on making arrows. Rin like to do the fletching. It was art for her, choosing the perfect feathers, arranging them so their colors were pleasing. Kagome preferred the meditation of sharpening the heads. The repetitive motion was soothing. She pushed love and little reiki into each and every one. 

“I think I’m going to leave with Lord Sesshomaru this spring.” Like ice water over her head Kagome snapped out of focus. 

“Really? What is bringing this on?” Rin’s hands moved with practiced precision but Kagome noticed some of the feathers were mismatched or different lengths. Odd for Rin’s work. 

“I just think it’s time. I am growing restless.” Kagome understood, but still the thought of Rin not being around broke her heart. She studied Rin, her face had thinned out over the past year. She looked more mature, but still had that touch of child-like wonder that marked her still a teen. At sixteen she was one of the last of her friends to wed. ‘She’s older than I was when I went through the well. She isn’t a child anymore.’ The thought saddened her. 

“What does he even do? Do you guys just wonder around killing stuff?” At Rin’s exasperated look Kagome tried a softer approach. She could hear the jealousy in her own voice. “I mean, I thought his main goal was the be the strongest demon in all the land and he is now, so what is left for him to do? Does he have a castle and servants and stuff?” 

Rin returned her focus to the fletching and bit her lip in thought. “No, well if he does have a castle I’ve never seen it. Haha-ue does! Master Jaken in his servant I guess. He just does as he pleases and goes where he wants. It’s that simple really.” 

“He has Ah-uh too. What does that even mean, he just does what he pleases? How is that different from going around killing stuff if what pleases him is killing?” Kagome tried to imagine him casually lounging or drinking the day away. Maybe penning one of the books he kept bringing her. She couldn’t consolidate the Killing Perfection with her image of a purposeless life. 

“Ah-Un is not his servant. They are his friends. He does loads of things besides killing.” 

“Like?” Kagome prompted when Rin returned her focus to her work. 

Frustration evident Rin went on. Kagome knew she hated talking about her time with Sesshomaru. The memories weren’t bad as far as Kagome knew, just painful in how he left her. “We went to demon villages and stuff. We walked all over. We were looking for Naraku at the time so there wasn’t a lot of down time. But he does stuff other than killing. You sure seem suddenly interested in the daily habits of my lord.” 

“I just want to understand where you would fit in. If he’s just walking around doing what ever he wants where does that leave you? Are you going to just follow and not do anything YOU want?” Kagome trucked an errant strand of hair behind the girl’s ear. 

Rin gave up any pretense of work to look Kagome in the eyes. “And what about you Kagome-nee? What purpose do you serve in this village? What about enjoying your life? Are you happy here collecting eggs and doing laundry? Is that going to be your whole life?” 

Kagome drew back at the hard wisdom in Rin’s words. She looked down at her hands. The hands that hadn’t aged a day since she returned to this time five years ago. Conversations between a flea, sword smith, and sentient sheath floated around her mind. The words of a pretend Goddess of Time assaulted her. Rin didn’t know, of course, that she hadn’t had a period since she had returned. Her hair hadn’t grown, her nails remained shortly clipped. Rin didn’t know how Kagome knew, deep inside, that time had forgotten her. She hadn’t shared with anyone her fears that she was destined to live another 500 years until she reached her own era. How she stayed up at night worrying about what would happen then. Would time suddenly catch up to her and she would age 500 years the same day she was born? Or worse, would it never turn her way again? 

She had kept these fears to herself. It was part of the reason she ended things with Inuyasha. He wanted children and that was something she knew she couldn’t give him. She had been a fool at fourteen and thought it was fortuitous that every time she went through the well her period would stop. It stopped because time stopped and that was a physical marker of time’s passing. 

She was still human and could still die. Injuries still hurt. She had the flu last winter. A mean case of head-lice two falls ago. She wasn’t invincible by any means, just untouchable by time, crystallized in amber. 

She blinked away tears that threatened to fall. The greatest fear she had was watching her friends grow old and die while she didn’t. That was why she found herself spending more and more time with Kouga and Shippo. They would endure with her. She didn’t know why she hadn’t told Inuyasha. Maybe someday she would, but she needed time to come to terms with this herself. 

Rin sighed at the crestfallen look she couldn’t fully comprehend. “One time we stayed in a field for a week just to see one flower bloom. Lord Sesshomaru does not care for such things, but he knew I wanted to see it so we just stayed. He gave up the search for Naraku to watch a flower bloom for a week.” 

It was so at odds with Kagome’s image of the daiyoukai and yet she could see it happening. “Because seeing you happy was what he wanted to do.” 

“Exactly. He does not hurt women or children. In fact I have witnessed him protecting them on many occasions. He never says that is why he acted but it was quite obvious.” Rin chewed her lip again, a sure sign she was contemplating something. “You should come with us.” 

“Oh I don’t think I could. I’m sure Sesshomaru wouldn’t want me to. What would he do with two humans following him around?” 

“We are not following him. We are doing what we please.” 

“What if what pleases me is stopping at a human village and slaying the demons that are plaguing them?” 

Rin laughed, “then you stop in a human village. If Lord Sesshomaru wants to stay and wait he will. If not he will come back and get you when he is ready. It’s really very simple.” 

“What if he doesn’t come back? What if I meet the man of my dreams while I’m slaying the demons?” 

Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome’s shoulders. “Trust me he will come back. And as for the other thing, now you are just borrowing trouble. You’ll get all wrinkled like Kaede if you worry so much.”


	12. Tanuki

“Wow” Kagome breathed for the hundredth time in the last hour. This time it was a floating lantern that inspired her awe. Hundreds of them actually, bobbing down the street on their own. The soft blue light they emitted was indicative of fox fire. What impressed was that there was nothing holding them up, they just danced around of their own volition, making their way from one vendor booth the the next to swarm where ever a patron stopped. 

Kagome walked from booth to booth with Sesshomaru trailing behind her. Most of the booths were run by tanuki, but here and there there were different types of demons. The constant scrape of youki against her own power was like noise on top of noise. She was grateful they had found a relatively quiet part of town to retreat to. She felt guilty pulling Rin away from the festival, but she needed a minute to gather herself and swore they would go back. Sesshomaru seemed to appreciate the reprieve as well. 

Rin had been right about leaving with them. This was an entirely new adventure she found herself on. Age and a little time gave her the ability to appreciate it more. The lack of constant danger helped as well. 

Rin had been right about demon villages too. This was more of a demon city if Kagome were honest. It was bustling with life. It was hidden right behind a human town. Sesshomaru led them through a tree that looked solid. The air warped and rippled and suddenly they were standing in a village that mirrored the human one. Except in the demon village everything was brighter, more ornate. Instead of drab brown and beige, buildings were brightly colored with total disregard for color theory. Shining precious metals accentuated carvings and corners on almost every house. 

A tree in the center of the village was the object of a festival. Tanuki danced around the trunk in their true forms and various stages of undress. Their joy was palpable and Kagome had been enjoying watching and later dancing with them when Rin suggested it, but the sheer number of demons was overwhelming her. 

Many of the demons had seemed skittish at first, which she had chalked up to them sensing she was a priestess. She voiced her concern, but Sesshomaru assured her they couldn’t even sense her through his aura and reminded her to not stray too far from him. It turned out to be him they were wary of. Everywhere they went smaller beings fell in low bows at his feet before scrambling up to get out of his way when his step didn’t so much as falter. 

An archery glove caught Kagome’s eye. It was made of some sort of hide. Iridescent scales glistened in the blue lamplight. The inside of the arm guard was covered with what looked like a silver plate but it bent easily. When she hit it with a knuckle it was hard and clinked like metal. 

“How much?” Kagome asked the demon running the booth. She wasn’t tanuki. She was long and willowy, her face was covered with a thin cloth that obscured her horribly inhuman mouth that was stuck wide open by the number and length of her huge pointed teeth. 

“For you, free. All I ask is that you say a blessing over this blade.” Her mouth didn’t move as she spoke. Some part of Kagome was concerned that she had sensed the holy power, why else would she be asking for a blessing? That part was pushed aside though, by the beautiful ornate blade that was presented to her. 

Kagome reached for the blade as it was handed to her, but just before her fingers brushed it Sesshomaru’s clawed hand caught her wrist. “Do not touch that.” He said in a command that brokered no argument. “It will pull all your reiki leaving you empty.” He explained with narrow eyes at the vendor. 

“Ah demon lord you caught me.” She didn’t even sound contrite. Sesshomaru grabbed the archery glove before walking away. 

“Ah sorry!” Kagome chirped at the vendor before running to catch up to the demon lord. When she caught up to him he tossed the glove to her. “I’ll go take it back-“ 

“It is yours now.” He interrupted. At her disbelieving stare he elaborated, “things here are bartered for. If a deal is made in bad faith or a trick seen through the item belongs to the person who was slighted. She knows that.” Kagome clutched the glove to her chest and promised to give it good use. 

Belatedly she realized one member of theirs party was missing. “Rin!” She called spinning in a circle. Sesshomaru seemed to notice her absence for the first time as well. Eyes widening minutely he tested the air. 

Kagome slumped in relief when seconds later Rin appeared from around a corner. On the side of her head hung a dog mask decorated with two magenta stripes on each cheek and an indigo waning moon on the brow. Another was clutched in her hand which she thrust excitedly at Kagome. 

“How did you pay for these?” Sesshomaru asked while Kagome stroked the mask with amused wonder. 

“I bought them Sesshomaru-sama.” Kagome started, looking up at the slightly familiar voice. Kohaku trailed behind Rin in his slayer uniform with Kilala perched on his shoulder. Still shorter than his sister he stood a little taller than Kagome. She wondered if his time as undead had stunted his growth. Otherwise he looked like a boy who was quickly becoming a man. Rugged stubble marred his cheeks and he wore a bandage under one eye. His hair had grown and was pulled back into a high ponytail. Rin turned to look at him with stars in her eyes and a slight flush to her cheeks. 

Kagome pulled the young man into a hug. “Go visit your sister sometime. She misses you.” She admonished. 

“Yah I know.” He scratched the back of his head looking properly contrite. 

“Can I go around with Kohaku? Please? He said they have treats over that way!” Rin practically bounced as she looked between Kagome and her lord. 

“I don’t know...” 

“If any harm comes to her...” 

They spoke over one another. Kagome laughed shooing Rin and Kohaku away. 

All out of hands to hold things Kagome settled the mask on her head pushing it to the side. “You have merch.” She smiled up at the demon lord as they continued on in the same direction as the kids after putting a falsely casual distance between them. 

“Merch.” He repeated the unfamiliar word. 

“Yah, they make stuff in your likeness. It’s super cute! I wonder if they have dolls too.” Kagome turned in the direction Rin had come from with the masks. Sesshomaru stopped her with a tug on her arm and she fell back in step beside him laughing. 

“Hn” He looked at the mask with narrowed eyes and adjusted it to settle over her face.


	13. Bandaids

Reaching into her quiver Kagome cursed. She only had three arrows left. There were dozens of the lesser demons pressing in on them. She could hear Sesshomaru hacking his way to the host body. Bakusaiga’s corrosive abilities weren’t as advantageous as the demon lord would have liked and Kagome could hear his frustration in the growl that punctuated each swipe. 

The host, some kind of weird mushroom thing, was infecting the lesser demons. That meant the bodies were separate. The only way for Bakusaiga to be effective was to hit the host. The seemingly endless supply of lesser demons was making that nearly impossible. 

With her third to last arrow Kagome focused on the technique she had been practicing for months. Power channeled through her arm to the arrow, building to a crescendo that threatened to burn her bow if she didn’t let the arrow go. Smoke curled around the fletching of the arrow and with a cry she loosened it. One arrow became many, purifying the demons at their back. 

Two more, she thought as she turned panting from the effort. It was getting easier but not fast enough for her liking. She let the power build again loosening another arrow in Sesshomaru’s direction clearing a path to the host. They had to work fast, the lesser demons on the edges were already moving in to protect the host. 

“Now Sesshomaru!” Kagome cried and let her last arrow fly. With a narrow eyed glance over his shoulder Sesshomaru swung his sword. Green and white energy swirled together in a dazzling display that hit the host demon square in what she thought was probably the head. Green lightning danced through it’s body eating away at the youki while the white purity of her reiki purified the soul. 

Kagome ran past Sesshomaru and the bodies of the lesser demons falling listlessly to the ground. She ignored the pain in her legs in her haste. She sagged in relief to find her query mostly unharmed. 

Both Rin and Kohaku were covered in small cuts and bruises, but nothing looked serious. Rin was busy cutting the women the demon had been kidnapping free while Kohaku slayed the last of the lesser demons in the cave. Kagome joined Rin slicing bonds around arms and legs. The women huddled in the corner thoroughly traumatized by their experience. When Sesshomaru entered the cave they huddled deeper. Without a word he left allowing the humans to finish up. 

Rin and Kohaku guided to women back to the village while Kagome limped to Sesshomaru’s perch overlooking the carnage. 

“Let me take a look at that.” Kagome gestured to the dark red blossom that continued to spread over his left shoulder and chest. Without a word he turned on his heel leading her back to their camp and Ah-uh. 

Kagome gathered supplies form Ah-Un’s saddle bag sniffing jars and salves until she found the ones she was looking for, then joined him at the nearby stream. 

She found him stripped from the waist up wading in the cool water. He scooped a handful of water and let it run over the angry torn flesh of his shoulder. Placing bandages and salves on the shore Kagome joined him. It looked like a bite. Whoever did it must have gotten an uncomfortable mouthful of armor because it was only half a mouth imprint that began and ended where his chest plate would have been. What concerned her was that it was still bleeding. 

“It will heal.” He winced a little when she dabbed at it gently with a damp cloth. Blood oozed at her gentle ministrations adding to her concern. 

“I’m sure it will eventually. Let me look at it, there is poison or something I think.” Her face screwed up as she limped to the shore to rifle through the jars and satchels of medicines. 

“I am immune to poison and venom. It is a miasma.” Perfect! Kagome grabbed the salve that would work to draw it out so she could purify it. 

Patting a rock next to her he joined her. “It will heal on its own.” He repeated but did not stop her when she dipped her fingers into the salve and spread it on his ruined skin. 

“I know but this will help with the pain and make the process faster.” He wouldn’t admit to being in pain. She could see it though in the way his muscles tensed at each gentle touch. 

Miasma leaked out from the wound slowly and Kagome purified it as it left. “Pain is a lesson. If I am in pain because of my own failure then I will not be so careless in the future.” 

She moved to work on his front and thought about his words. “Is that why you walked around with one arm for almost a year when you could have got it back or grown a new one at any time? Because you were punishing yourself?” 

“Hn.” He gritted when she had to dig deep, the front was much worse than the back. She apologized in low tones. 

“That’s stupid. Respectfully.” The last of the miasma seeped out but the wound was still slow to close. He probably was keeping it open on purpose. She wound bandages under his arm and limped around him to wrap him up. 

“There you go!” Kagome chirped then thoughtlessly kissed the wound. “All better.” It was an instinctual act. Something she did with the kids all the time, kissing booboos. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her with an expression she hadn’t seen in his golden eyes before. A hand came up and single claw ran over her lower lip before the look retreated to some dark corner of him. 

She stood to clean up her own wounds but he stopped her with a firm press to the cut on her thigh. It was shallow and not full of poison or miasma but still sore. Deft hands arranged her on the stone he vacated. Kagome sucked air through her teeth when he moved her clothing aside to expose the gash to the open air. It was long, ranging from her hip around to the inside of her knee. It was shallow though so stitches weren’t in order. Small blessings. Somehow she couldn’t imagine Sesshomaru being good at sewing. 

He made a trip the stream with the same cloth she had been using on him. She held her tongue about her sanitary concerns. Blood borne pathogens were probably not transferable from demon to human. When he paused at the collection of medicines she pouted to an antiseptic salve and one that would dull pain. He returned with both and began cleaning the wound with a gentleness she hadn’t expected. 

“I can do this on my own you know.” She squirmed when he reached her hip although he was careful to arrange her clothing to maintain her modesty. 

“Never direct me in battle again.” His change of subject gave her whiplash. All she could do was stare, dumbfounded, as he lifted her leg to wrap it. 

“I didn’t.” She finally said when he released her. 

“You did. It is insulting.” He began to walk away, gathering his clothing, weapons, and armor, but she couldn’t leave well enough alone. 

“It wasn’t a command. It was a ... suggestion. To coordinate attacks.” She winced at the effort to keep up with him as he briskly walked back to camp. 

“This one has hundreds of years of battle experience and does not need a human woman ‘coordinating attacks’.” 

She would have argued more but they had reached the clearing where Rin and Kohaku were tenderly seeing good each other’s wounds. 

Kagome let the subject go. She thought about him letting a wound fester just to punish himself. She could bandage him, slather him in salve, but they didn’t have anything strong enough to patch up his wounded pride.


	14. Territory

“Kagome-nee, Rin doesn’t feel very good.” Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Rin only slipped into first-person speak when something was terribly wrong. Sesshomaru had stopped as well. He didn’t look back, but he didn’t need to. Kagome knew all his attention was on his ward. 

Kagome put her hand on Rin’s forehead and sure enough she was burning up. “We have to find a dry place to stop.” Kagome said to Sesshomaru’s back while she helped Rin settle on Ah-Un. 

The rain had been unrelenting for days. Wet clothes, sodden hair, and fireless nights were no way to manage a sick bed. 

“Not here” was all he said as he resumed his march. 

Kagome climbed on Ah-Un’s broad back behind Rin. A large palm frond made for a horrible umbrella as the dragon swayed along making occasional sounds of comfort rumbling from deep within their belly. 

Rin’s head lulled back against Kagome’s shoulder. There was no life in her shallow breath. “We have to stop now. A cave? Anything. How far is the nearest human village?” When he didn’t answer Kagome turned Ah-Un toward the mountains on their left. It would take an hour to reach them, but that was better than nothing. 

Sesshomaru cut her off, hot golden eyes flashed with anger. Or maybe that was frustration? “There is no village near here. These woods are infested with demons. We will continue.” 

“She needs to get dry and warm now Sesshomaru. Are they demons you and I can’t handle?” Kagome was shouting over the din of the rain. Shouting over the din of her own worry for the girl in her arms. 

“Wolves.” Kagome thought maybe she hadn’t heard him right. If it was one of the wolf demon tribes that would be a blessing. His narrowed eyes and rigid spine told her he did not share in her assessment. 

“Is it my wolves?” His look was really the only confrontation she needed. “It is!” She howled, it was a rough, weak sound from her human throat, but Kouga had told her if she ever needed his tribes help to call and they would come. 

“Your wolves.” Sesshomaru cocked a brow, then when she howled so pathetically, “do not call to them.” 

It was too late, Kouga skidded to a stop before them moments later. His crooked smile and hand full of sopping flowers were a welcome sight. Relief washed through Kagome as she slipped from the dragon’s back and into waiting arms. Kouga hugs were the best. 

“Rin’s sick. Can we stay with you, or is there somewhere near we can stay, until she is feeling better?” Kouga started to put his hand on Rin’s forehead, but snatched it back at Sesshomaru’s growl. 

Kouga pulled Kagome firmly against his side as Sesshomaru stepped between them and his ward. “You will take her nowhere. We will leave these territories and find lodging.”

“They can stay with us. It’s a two day ride out of my territories.” At Sesshomaru’s answering rumble Kouga examined his nails, the hand gripping Kagome’s hip a little too hard told a different story than the casual cockiness of his display. “Surprised? My territories have gotten quite large over the last few years.” 

Kagome pushed him back with a firm hand on his chest. “Boys, this isn’t the time to compare the size of you territories.” Then she turned to Sesshomaru, “we need to get Rin dry. I’m taking her with Kouga, you are free to do as you please, but I’m taking her. This isn’t about your pride.” Kagome tried to implore him with her eyes, “I thought that was a lesson you already learned.” 

Ginta and Hakkaku arrived doubled over, panting, to the tense scene. “Sister!” Somehow they managed between halting breaths. 

“Grab the kid-“ Kouga started to command, but Kagome stopped him. 

“She needs to get dry and warm NOW.” He nodded his recognition and scooped Rin into his arms. The rain seemed to move itself out of the way with the speed of his passing. Wringing her hands Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru who stood silent and tense. “A few days. A week tops. You’re welcome to come-“ 

“No.” He waited for her to collect some herbs and fresh clothes out of the saddlebag, then he and his dragon left. 

———————-

Much to everyone’s surprise he arrived at the wolve’s den the next day. 

Kouga settled Kagome and Rin in a cave set off from the others. Sickness made the other wolves wary, he told her. The kid had a respiratory infection, Kagome decided, lingering on phenomena, but not quite. Kagome plied her with tea and hot soup. She swaddled her in warm fur. Rin got her own heating pad in the shape of an elderly wolf, the same battle worn great-great-grandpa from years ago. During lucid moments he told the girl in quiet tones stories about his battles and romances. 

Alarm howls pierced the morning stillness. Kagome went rigid for a moment, but the press of familiar youki settled her back down. She smiled to herself over the tea she was making. She knew he would come. 

——————- 

Sesshomaru reclined against the cave wall with one knee drawn up, hand slung across. Next to him Rin slept soundly, the rattling sound in her chest was all but gone and her fever had broken earlier that day. The old wolf who had deemed himself her dedicated protector snored on her other side. 

Across the fire the miko and wolf chief spoke in low tones. The wolf shared things with her, asked for her surprisingly insightful opinions on matters of rule. The miko was level headed and diplomatic where the wolf was brash. It grated Sesshomaru to admit, even if only in his mind, that they made a good pair. 

For two days now he had watched them interact. Kagome’s head tilted to the side the when they spoke. Her attention focused solely on the wolf, similar to how it would focus on his brother previously. Her gentle laughs were honest, making her eyes shine. Casual touches were shared hand to hand like they were passing a broken bird between one another. Hand on arm, thigh to thigh, arm to shoulder, hip to hip. 

She twisted dark hair around her pale finger as she listened, her head cocked at an angle, soft doe eyes. 

Sesshomaru indulged in a moment of self-hatred as he wondered what it must feel like to be on the receiving end of that attention. 

The attention she gave him was all fire, not this ambient glow. It was spitting embers roaring to life. From insulting him in his father’s tomb to thanking him for saving her, that fire scorched. 

From across the cave he watched her attention shift from wolf to his claws buried in Rin’s unruly hair. Then her attention shifted to his face and the look she gave him stole the breath from his lungs.


	15. Scales VS Fur

“Please Sesshomaru! I neeeeeeeeeeeeed to see it!” Kagome begged, blinking long lashes and big eyes at her Lord. But he had years of practice and avoided her attacks easily. Rin knew he was a master tactician, but had greatly underestimated him this time. 

It had taken months of hinting and hounding to bring Kagome to this point. It wasn’t only for the older woman’s benefit of course, she had her own agenda. But she had hoped that It would help Kagome to see her lord in a different light. She still had allies though, and plans upon plans. Her lord had taught her well. 

—————-

Sesshomaru entered the clearing to find Rin and Kagome, hair still damp, lavishing attentions on the dragon. He held back for a moment to observe, intrigued by the snippets of conversation he overheard. 

“But do you like like Koga? He seems...” Rin trailed off her hands busy braiding flowers into the dragon’s mane. 

“I wouldn’t say I like like him. Maybe a little crush, but it’s one of those you-know-it-would-never-work things.” She had the other head in her lap and held it close when he huffed at her admission. “Oh don’t be jealous. I love you!” Her voice was high-pitched and soft as if she were talking to a child. She rubbed her face against his forehead and laid exaggerated kisses all over his muzzle. 

‘Leave us be dog.’ The head Rin named ‘Ah’, who Kagome was still nuzzling, said in his mind the moment he made the decision to be seen. 

“They are a deadly beast. Do not treat them lightly.” Sesshomaru said to the woman, ignoring his long time friend. 

“No way. They are the sweetest most magnificent beast. A mighty dragon!” Kagome rebuked his warning and returned her attention to drying them off. 

‘Do not attempt to come between us dog. You heard, she loves us.’ The other head, the one in Rin’s lap, slanted a deadly expression his way then went back to basking. 

‘That is not what she means and you know it.’

‘Is it not?’ The dragon supplied him images of her feeding them, of them curling around her while she slept, of her brushing their mane and cleaning their claws, and kissing their foreheads. 

He shared images back of Rin doing similar things, a younger Rin naming them since their actual name couldn’t be spoken from a human tongue, her bandaging their wound, reading them stories when she was older. ‘She kisses everything.’ Kagome kissing the wolf prince on the cheek, Inuyasha, her fox kit, a chicken, a stray cat, her bow. 

‘It is a good thing we have two heads then is it not dog lord?’ The head in Rin’s lap huffed. That had always been his favorite of the two and for good reason. Ah laughed, a thunderous sound that reverberated down Sesshomaru’s spine. 

‘Rin is a part of our brood, you thick dog, but this one is...’ they supplied him images of Kagome naked in a hot spring. Steam licked at her skin and made her hair curl. Her lithe muscles flexed and slid under smooth skin as she scrubbed grimy scales clean. Heavy breasts bounced as she laughed at something Rin said. 

Rin, who knew the dragon was an intelligent being. Rin who gave them a bath fully clothed. Rin who apparently had not bothered to tell Kagome. Sesshomaru slanted narrowed eyes in the girl’s direction, but she, like Kagome, was so busy with the dragon that she was ignoring his presence entirely. 

‘She treats you this way because she thinks of you as a pack-mule.’ Sesshomaru shared images of her loading the saddlebag and riding atop the dragon’s back. 

They shared back the sensation of her thighs wrapped around them, her hands buried in their mane. ‘that is not so much as insult as you wish.’ 

With a huff Sesshomaru left the field only to return a moment later to put the dragon in their place. 

Rin saw him first and at her squeal of delight Kagome finally turned her attention away from the dragon. She fell back on her rump, hands fluttering to her mouth as she stared at him in a combination of fear and awe. Precisely the reaction his full splendor should elicit. He shook his mighty head knowing the way the sun would dance on his pristine white fur. 

Rin had already ran to him and buried her body against his leg, but Kagome was more pensive. She had seen him, faced him even, in battle. She knew the dangers his claws and teeth could inflict. She inched forward bit by bit. He laid down, bringing his head to rest on his front paws. 

“Can I? Do you mind?” She held her hand out to him. 

“I told you don’t worry! He loves it!” Rin had already used his new lower position to climb up his side and spread out on his back. Entirely undignified. 

He followed her with his eye as she approached, emboldened by Rin’s display. Tenderly she reached out and ran shaking fingers along the markings by his mouth then along the length of his snout. 

“Wow. You’re beautiful.” She walked slowly around his face. “Thank you,” she whispered when she got to his other ear then placed a kiss right at the corner of his mouth. 

“Come up here! This is the softest part.” Rin called down from between his shoulders. 

“I don’t want to treat you like a some animal. Are you sure it’s ok?” He let his eyes drift closed and she took that as permission climbing onto his back with Rin. 

‘I hate you.’ The lonely forgotten dragon said. 

—————— 

While Kagome buried herself in the thick luxurious fur at her lord’s nape Rin shared a wink with Ah-Un. Plans upon plans.


	16. The Fall

Sesshomaru entered the camp after his hunt to find it abandoned. Following his nose he found his wayward companions standing on a sheer cliff face perched upon a stone while water flowed around them into a waterfall that landed in a cerulean pool. They stood hand in hand with only strips of cloth binding their breasts and wrapped around their bottoms like a fundoshi. He could hardly hear them from where he stood over the din of the waterfall. 

One.

An air of anticipation built around them. Their faces were determined as they looked down the pool then screwed their eyes shut. 

Two. 

He would have acted then, but was given pause by his horrible observation. While Rin’s near nudity had no effect, the smooth panes of Kagome’s stomach and jagged scar below her ample breasts made the back of his teeth ache. Long toned legs made his hand twitch with restrained- 

Three. 

They jumped. The fools. 

Without thought he caught them before they broke themselves on the water. He landed on the shore grateful for having both arms. He released them, one more reluctantly than the other. 

Finding her feet safely on the ground, Rin doubled over from the force of her raucous laughter. Kagome was looking up at him with big slow blinking eyes. The corners of her mouth twitched with the effort to control her own mirth. 

“Are you guys going to do it or not! Come on down the water’s fine!” Kohaku broke the surface of the pool yelling up to where the women used to be. 

Kagome was biting the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing. He could see the indents. 

Sesshomaru gathered youki to him and pushed turning laughter into indignant screams and sputtering as they both tumbled into the crystalline pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok all caught up with Where I was at on Dokuga. I have 1 or two more works to transfer over!


	17. Tanked

“I’m not drunk.” 

“You are.” 

“I’m not.” 

“You are.” 

“Let me ask you Sesssssshomaru, have you ever seen me drunk?” 

“No.” 

“Then you concede, I am the expert on if I’m drunk?” 

“No.” 

“Oh so you are sooooo intimate with me that you are the expert of if I’m drunk?” 

“No.” 

“I’m not drunk.” 

“Rin?” 

Rin laughed, light and melodic, “she’s absolutely tanked milord.” 

Golden eyes cut to his ward, “and you?” 

Kagome stumbled and he caught her, swinging her over his shoulder. “I had a few drinks but not nearly as many as Kagome-nee. Two, maybe four?” Kagome snuggled into the fur at his shoulder so he bounced her to the other. She made a sound of discomfort then wiggled so much he was forced to let her slide back to her feet or risk impaling herself on his armor. 

She danced out of reach on light feet. “I met a samurai. He was as strong as ten men! Or maybe three, I don’t know the formula for quantifying the strength per man.” 

Sesshomaru looked to Rin. “Oh yes milord! He picked up a whole table with both of us standing on it! He was quite strong.” 

“He was battle hardened but had such a romantic heart.” Hands to her chest, Kagome sighed softly.

Sesshomaru looked to Rin for confirmation. “Mmhmm, he asked Kagome-nee to go live with him. He has ten horses.” 

“Ten.” 

“Yes, ten. And an estate. His lord bequeathed him much wealth after he lost his eye in service.” 

“A loser then. And what did she say? Are we to be rid of her?” There was a teasing quality in his tone and Kagome thought this all might be a dream. 

“Alas, she told him no. I fear she will be alone forever at this rate. She could have had ten horses. It is quite tragic is it not my lord? A beautiful lady such as our Kagome living alone forever with old hens.” 

“Indeed.” 

“He wrote me a love sonnet. Promised a hundred more if I went with him.” Kagome got close enough to pull her sleeve up and show Sesshomaru the hastily scribbled words painted on her forearm. 

“That is an ode to his cock.” Sesshomaru said flatly. He caught her, she didn’t mind much being caught by him, and deposited her on Ah-Un’s back. 

“We met a geisha and her son.” she slid down the other side dancing out of reach again. “He was very taken with our girl. We may be planning a wedding soon.” 

“I would rather not share a bed with a man and his mother.” 

“You would have liked her. She reminded me of your mom.” 

“Then I assure you I would not.” 

Kagome laughed, “he was rather ... soft.” 

“Like the underside of a snake.” Rin laughed. 

“They taught us a dance.” Kagome pointed to Rin and she hummed the tune. 

Kagome spun and bowed. Arms arched and spread, painting the sky. 

“That is terrible.” 

“Mmm, I’ve never seen you dance Sesshomaru.” Kagome spun close and he caught her ankles with his mokomoko. 

“You’ve seen me fight.” Fur twisted up her legs, around her waist, bound her arms. He caught her before she fell and deposited her back on Ah-Un. 

The sway of the dragon, warmth of fur, and comfort of it’s constraint lulled Kagome fast to sleep. When her breathing mellowed out to soft snores Rin turned to her lord. 

“Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. We had fun.” 

“Good.” 

“She needed this.” 

“I know.”


	18. The Vassal

Sesshomaru received word that one of his vassals was causing a stir in a demon village. Kagome hadn’t seen anyone deliver a message nor had he been gone for any length of time. She chalked the mysterious message up to another one of the weird Sesshomaru idiosyncrasies.

It was late, near midnight when he signaled to her that it was time for them to go. With a nod to Kohaku, who kept watch over a sleeping Rin, they made their way under the cover of darkness to a human city. High walls gave the town the illusion of safety. They kept to the wall, following it in the darkness until they reached a part of town that was still lively. Inside Kagome could hear laughter and music. Lantern lights created an ambient glow that permiated the darkness. It was a red light district, Kagome realized. 

Sesshomaru stopped in front of a small gate built into the side of the wall. The top arch only reached Kagome’s knees. At their approach it grew until it was large enough to accommodate the daiyoukai. The gate swung open allowing him passage. Kagome stepped through after him, but was met with resistance. Youki pushed against her and she let her reiki flare. The energy snapped around her like a rubber band and she was pushed through the gate stumbling into Sesshomaru’s armored back. “Ow” Kagome grumbled rubbing her abused nose. 

There was a single building painted against a red-tinged sky. It was a traditional pavilion with exaggerated sloped roofs supported by tall pillars topped with ornate wooden supports. It was TALL. Kagome tried to count the stories but each time she tried she would lose count. One time she would make it to ten then the next lose count at three. 

As they drew closer Kagome saw demons dancing behind bars over windows. Nude bodies writhed, some humanoid others covered in bright feathers, rich fur, or shimmering scales. Some called out to Sesshomaru by name, rubbing lithe bodies with clawed hands or talons or hooves. One dancer in particular caught Kagome attention, she looked entirely human, a mask covered her face and when she moved it aside Kagome was looking at a mirror image of herself. The mask was replaced and when she moved it again it was Sesshomaru’s face looking back at her with heavy lidded eyes. 

Sesshomaru wrapped a hand around her arm and pulled her along. Tinkling laughter followed as they entered the building. Inside they were greeted by an old woman who’s back was bent with age. She had a different face on each side of her square head, the one facing them was a friendly, matronly, wrinkled one. The one to the left was masculine and wise. The one to the right was young and sensual. Deep in her stomach Kagome knew she did not want to see the one at the back. 

“Sesshomaru-sama! It is a pleasure to see you so early in the year.” The old demon bowed low at the waist. “Will you be staying for just the evening or shall I prepare your room for the remainder of the year?” 

Kagome held her tongue, but it took a great deal of effort. She had been asking what he would do during the winter when she and Rin were back in Edo but he had been dodgy about it. Her question was answered now, but a hundred new ones took its place. 

“No, I am here to retrieve my retainer and settle any debts that have been incurred.” 

“Oh ho, well I am sure this one will settle any debts and then some. I have a client right now in the upper levels who has a taste for humans, a priestess will only sweeten the deal.” The demon studied Kagome tapping a gold tipped pipe to her lips. “She could use a fattening up though, hardly a snack for a dragon.” The left head spoke in a deep rolling timbre. 

A sliver of fear worked its way into Kagome’s heart. A fissure of doubt. Was this why Sesshomaru’s had brought her here? To settle a debt? 

“She is mine. Take me to my retainer.” And just like that all doubts were swept away with three words. ‘She is mine.’ 

“Right this way-“ the four headed demon led the way through the meandering halls up flights of stars and around so many corners Kagome was hopelessly lost. She kept Sesshomaru between them so she wouldn’t have to see the back head. “At the end of this hall.” The demon said gesturing down an endless golden corridor. “I do wish you would reconsider though. You know your status will not always pay your tab milord. Someday there will be another stronger than even you.” 

“And when there is I will defeat them. I eagerly await the day. My sword grows idle.” There was a suggestiveness in Sesshomaru’s tone that drew Kagome short. 

“Well we cannot allow for an idle sword. Allow me to arrange a room for you for the evening.” The demon looked between them. All four heads laughed at Sesshomaru’s answering growl. 

Alone now, Kagome decided it was time to have some of her nagging questions answered. “This is where you spend your winters? In a-a-a pleasure den?” 

“Hn. Occasionally. They supply many forms of recreation. There is a vast library.” Kagome was certain it wasn’t the library he was patronizing. As if to prove her point a demoness sauntered down the hallway. Her brilliant plumage puffed around her bare breasts as she sashayed by. Talons caressed Sesshomaru’s arm as she passed whispering his name in a deep sultry voice. 

“Wow a lot of women know you by name here.” Kagome cocked a brow behind his back. “Must be librarians.” 

Another demon exited a door that hadn’t been there before and wasn’t there after. This one was carrying a board full of soaps and bottles of sparkling tonics. 

“There is a bathhouse.” Sesshomaru supplied. Kagome turned to follow the demon, it had been weeks since she had a hot bath. Sesshomaru caught her by the back of her collar. “Not for humans.” 

Kagome deflated, her lips turned down into a pout. Mourning the short-lived dream of a hot bath she followed Sesshomaru back down the hall. More demons passed them, all greeting him by name, each more exotically beautiful than the last. 

“Who knew the great Sesshomaru-sama was so virile?” Kagome grumbled under her breath. He spun on her. His slit pupils dilated as he approached with the aura of a hunter. She constantly made the mistake of forgetting he was an apex predator. 

Kagome stepped back until her back met the wall. One of his hands came to rest low on her hip, holding her still. The other hovered near her face for a moment before curling into a fist and dropping back to his side. Butterflies exploded in her stomach, their wings flapping so hard the pressure made her heart beat irregular. 

“You doubt my virility.” It was a question but not. He wasn’t looking for an answer. Fangs flashed in the lamplight when he spoke, his nostrils flared. 

“Of corse not Sesshomaru-sama. I’m simply saying I’m surprised to learn you are so... loose.” Kagome’s lips felt fuller than normal, soft and pouty. Eyes that she meant slit into a narrow glare took a sensual bedroom quality instead. What was he doing to her? 

“Woman-“ he started but was interrupted by a series of crashes from the room at the end of the hall. Screams came next, high-pitched wails that made Sesshomaru press an ear to his shoulder. 

They both turned toward the din. Sesshomaru blew the door out of it’s track with youki sending splinters of wood and torn paper into the room. Kagome peeked around him and instantly regretted it. 

Jaken was laid out on a futon in only a loin cloth with half a dozen nude imps skittering around him. Kagome wasn’t sure who she had expected to find here, Jaken was the only vassal she had ever met. Still, catching the mean little imp with his pants down hadn’t crossed her mind. Now it was forever burned behind her eyelids.

Bulbous eyes took in his lord’s presence with horror. “Jaken.” Gone was the softer Sesshomaru who answered questions and pinned Kagome to walls. In his place stood the Sesshomaru who tried to melt her with acid claws. 

“Milord!” Jaken pushed the imps away and fell to his knees in a deep bow that brought his head to his lord’s booted feet. 

“Explain yourself.” Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles with an implied threat. “Why are you not with my mother.” Ah, Kagome thought, so that’s where he had been. She had been wondering but refused to ask for fear of jinxing her good fortune. 

Jaken shook in his little loin cloth. Stammering and sputtering he scrambled back away from his lord. “Your honorable mother is impossible to serve! Forgive me milord!” Sickly yellow eyes widened when he noticed Kagome for the first time. “Ah! It’s you! What are you doing here human? It’s your fault milord abandoned-“ 

Sesshomaru pressed his boot into the imps head before he could go on, “this one hears you are abusing privileges at this establishment.” 

“Lies milord! This Jaken has only demanded favor befitting our station. There can be no insult granted to these lowborn servants and whores!” Jaken pulled himself from beneath his lord’s foot, scrambling back to give them a healthy distance. 

“Lowborn servants and whores?” Kagome planted herself between the daiyoukai and imp, hands on hips and feet spread. “Listen here you little toad-“ 

Sesshomaru dismissed the other imps who scrambled around clutching their clothing to their chests. “Sake” he told one as they skittered by. He settled in to wait while the miko verbally slayed his errant vassal. This was why he brought her there after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finding my story and reading it. Y’all are MVP’s


	19. Oh God No

It was hot. Too hot for a fire. Yet still it burned merrily, uncaring of Kagome’s misery. It was too early still to go to bed, but she longed to strip down and lay in a cool bed of grass. The day had been long, it was getting close to the solstice, and the stifling heat made them all languid and miserable. 

She looked at Sesshomaru through the firelight, most of them were languid and miserable anyway. He seemed unaffected. They were actually traveling with purpose at the moment, seeking a challenger on his territory, so instead of their usual aimless wandering they were moving at a brisk pace. Kagome missed the days of aimless wandering. Which were a mere two days ago, but felt like another life. 

Giving up on trying to write in the journal she had been keeping of their journey she propped her head up on her fists, elbows resting on her knees, and found herself lost in musing over Sesshomaru. 

The way the fire danced on his skin washed out the color in his markings and made all the angles of his face look sharper. He was so focused on the task of caring for his swords that he looked slack, almost relaxed. His jaw occasionally ticked and she thought he must be clenching his teeth. Kagome wondered if he ground them. You didn’t get a jaw that chiseled unless you did something, and she couldn’t see him doing chin lifts or using a roller. She found herself touching her own jaw, tracing the soft roundness with a finger tip then followed the line to the rounded tip on her ear as she cut the same path on him with her eyes to his pointed ones. 

His nose was perfectly straight. Inuyasha’s had been broken a few times and not healed well, but Sesshomaru’s was perfect. His lips, which she would usually describe as hard, were softly parted in the repose of his own quiet contemplation. They looked fuller, softer, when he wasn’t scowling or smirking. 

Her attention drifted to Rin who was sharpening her own blades. She didn’t often draw the twin daggers, but keeping weapons in tiptop shape was something Sesshomaru required of those in his company. Rin’s expression mirrored his almost to the smallest detail. She clenched her teeth while she worked as well. The only difference in the two was the sweat pooling on Rin’s brow which she occasionally had to dab away. Annoyed at his lack of perspiration, Kagome’s attention was drawn back to the daiyoukai. 

She supposed he was quite attractive. Handsome wasn’t the word she would have chosen. He had a masculine beauty about him. A piece of hair fell over his shoulder and he pushed it back with long fingers in a gesture that was so graceful it bordered on feminine. Attributing gender stereotypes to him felt wrong. He was a demon. A beautiful demon. 

Sango told her once that her father had warned about demons, the beautiful ones were the ones you had to watch out for. Shiori and Jinenji’s moms had the same advise. And if there was a demon in her life that she had to watch out for it was Sesshomaru. He wasn’t even her type. Kagome was quite self aware when it came to the kind of men she was attracted to. Rough, brash, full of fire, and maybe a little dumb. A six pack and fatal personality flaw that she might be able to fix was what really pushed her over the edge. Sesshomaru was the polar opposite of those things. The polar opposite of her. 

Her eyes traveled back up from tracing the outline of his Adam’s apple and the corded muscles in his neck to find his golden eyes slanted in her direction. 

“Why are you single?” The words fell out and she would have given anything to be able to shove them back in. She felt the heat of her blush travel from her hairline all the way to her chest and looked away to find Rin gawking at her. 

“Kagomeeeeee noooooooo.” Rin whined plaintively as her lord turned fully to Kagome. 

“Excuse me?” He didn’t sound as angry as Kagome had expected him to. He hadn’t done a lot of things Kagome expected him to lately. He sounded almost amused. He sounded almost far away as if she had pulled him from a dream, and perhaps she had in a way. “Why are YOU ‘single’.” He repeated the question back to her, putting emphasis on the unfamiliar word and none on the question. 

“Trust issues and a constant need to feel needed.” She waved off his raised eyebrow and Rin’s look of horror. “I mean, I know you ... you know-“ she made a vaguely sexual hand gesture unable to say the words. Rin slapped her hands over her ears looking positively miserable with the direction this conversation was going, “you don’t have to answer I don’t know why I asked.” Kagome clapped her hands over her face and wished her mouth would fall off. 

His lips pulled down into a frown and Kagome watched them morph into their usual hardened line. She hated that it was her fault. His brows drew together. Seconds slipped by where he watched her, studied her, while she studied him and Rin watched them both. Then abruptly he turned back to the fire and picked up his other sword. 

“My own vast superiority.” Shock stilled her as she watched him resume his meditative ministrations on the blade in his hands. She wanted to laugh, because it was just so... Sesshomaru. She didn’t though. She held the fragile thing he had unknowingly given her to her chest and hoped her hands and heart weren’t so clumsy that she would break it. In a roundabout way he had admitted a fault. 

Then he did something so utterly shocking that she had to grip the log where she sat to keep from falling over. His eyes screwed shut. His jaw cracked open stretching the skin taught against his cheeks. Fangs glistened in the light of the fire. But it was the way the yawn curled his tongue that made her realize that Sango’s dad was right. The beautiful ones were the most dangerous. And she could, in fact, fall in love with Sesshomaru.


	20. Young Love

“Rin and Kohaku have become intimate.” Kagome’s head snapped up from the bow she was re-stringing with Sesshomaru’s help. He narrowly avoided losing an eye when the string snapped. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that out of left field.” She dabbed uselessly at the already healing cut on his cheek. 

“Left field.” Sesshomaru did that thing where he didn’t ask about a word he was unfamiliar with, simply repeated it with the knowledge that she would elaborate. 

Kagome slumped back landing on her rear. “Out of nowhere. You have got to stop doing that. Give a little context or build up.” Kagome felt like such an idiot. The kids had been running off a lot together lately. “How do you know?” 

“They smell of each other.” He said it so matter-of-fact. Infuriatingly unaffected while she was combusting. 

“She didn’t even tell me.” Kagome fell to her back in the dirt. Scorned, forgotten, neglected, and perhaps a tad dramatic. “She tells me EVERYTHING Sesshomaru! And Kohaku that little rat having” she looked around wildly “sex” she whispered, “with our girl!” 

Hands flying to her chest the implications continued to steamroll her. “What about contraception? There’s a tea...oh god, what if she’s pregnant already! At sixteen!” 

“She is not. Get up.” Kagome risked a glance at the daiyoukai who had finished stringing her bow with maddening ease. 

Shooting up she glared at him with narrowed eyes. “Why aren’t you more upset about this?” 

An elegant shrug was her only reply. “They are traveling around together, unwed and now they are having” she couldn’t bring her self to say the word without whispering “sex. And you’re just going to shrug it off?” 

“Human morality is none of my concern.” He had the gall to study his claws to avoid her indignant stare. 

“Oh oh ohhhhhhh, I remember a few short years ago someone calling me ‘loose’ for much less! Or was it lacking morals? Maybe it was promiscuous?” It was too rich, watching him sit there stewing in his own hypocrisy. 

He was silent for a beat and when he replied the confidence in his voice was enough to make her scream. “Kohaku is an honorable man.” 

Kagome watched him for a moment longer. When her frustration reached a crescendo she stood marching in the direction the two teens had gone. 

“Where are you going?” Kagome started, he was right behind her. 

“I’m going to go see what they are doing.” His long elegant deadly fingers spread across her stomach pulling her back against the solid planes of his unarmored body. His hand filled the entirety of her abdomen from hip to just below her breast. How had she not realized his hands were so big? 

That thought gave Kagome pause. When had they gone from keeping a respectful distance to the comfortable casual touches to now these weird lingering caresses? She wanted to put her hand over his. She wanted to turn into him and see if his halting grab became an embrace. 

“Leave them be.” His voice resonated through her whole body. His breath stirred her hair. 

Kagome turned- 

—————-

“I think Kagome-nee and Sesshomaru-sama have become intimate.” Rin turned in Kohaku’s arms so she could look at him while she spoke. 

Kohaku’s chest rumbled with laughter against her cheek. “No way! Kagome-sama is human.” 

“I know but he likes her.” Kohaku made a sound of disbelief, but that was okay. Everyone underestimated her ability to read her lord. 

They stayed in their embrace listening to the cicadas and watching the stars. Rin snuggled closer to him. This was the most Kohaku would allow, and not for lack of trying on Rin’s part. He refused to go any further until they were wed. His honorable nature was why she loved him, she reminded herself to temper her frustration.

“Do you really think they are having sex?” He stammered around the word ‘sex’, whispering it as if he couldn’t bring himself to say the word aloud. 

“I should start making Kagome-nee the contraceptive tea Sango taught me about.” 

“I wouldn’t have thought my sister knew about contraceptives.” Rin smacked his side at the dig, smiling to herself.


	21. We didn’t start the fire...

Sesshomaru looked at the gathering before him. Two humans and two demons on their knees, five heads covered in filth hung low in contrition. 

“Explain.” Kagome’s head snapped up when he paused in front of her, caked mud flaking out of her hair. She brought a singed sleeve to cover her mouth in a rare show of modesty. 

“I don’t really know where to start...” at his cocked brow she swallowed hard and looked away. 

“It all started three days ago when you left....” 

———-three days ago——- 

“Stay here. Do not move.” The demon lord demanded as he turned on his heel leaving her alone with his ward and dragon. 

Kagome spent most of the first day practicing her archery skill as the great and powerful lord demanded a rigorous training schedule. She didn’t mind, of course, because he was wise and knowledgeable and obviously only had her best interest at heart. 

Around supper time she realized his ward still had not returned from doing the laundry so Kagome ventured into the darkening woods to seek the wayward girl out. Much to her surprise she found the girl in the arms of none other than Kohaku, the young demon hunter, and another of the demon lord’s wards. 

The duo were locked in a passionate embrace. Rin had her leg slung over the slayers hips as they engaged in lascivious acts against a tree. In their teenaged passion Rin tore the silk kimono her lord had so generously provided. 

———————

“He can tell when you are lying you know!” Rin pushed at Kagome with muddy hands. 

“Then he can also tell when I’m not lying.” Kagome shot back. 

An impatient growl from the daiyoukai prompted her to continue her tale... 

———————-

“We must replace this Kimono or my lord will be most displeased and my whole life will end immediately if he is displeased!” Rin cried as she disentangled herself from Kohaku. 

————————— 

“Milord! I would never say that!” 

“Let her finish. You will have your turn.” Sesshomaru gestured for Kagome to go on. 

—————————

“I don’t have any money.” Kagome thought to herself for a moment. With no money she would have to resort to less than savory means to provide for the girl and make sure she survived her lord’s ire. She remembered a time long ago when a monk she traveled with would do exorcisms to get money or lodgings for their group. Sometimes those exorcisms were less than honest, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Luckily there was a manor nearby, in the mountains. It was a sprawling estate that Kagome remembered flying over the night before. Unfortunately she was no longer in possession of her priestess garb. Rin had a plan though and disguised herself in a Kohaku’s slayer uniform while he slept. In the cover of darkness they left the camp and took Ah-Uh to the estate in hopes that it actually was infested with a demon. 

Alas, the manor was not plagued by demon forces. They would have to rely solely on Kagome’s wit and cunning to try and make enough money or to make the lord of the manor grateful enough to supply them with a new kimono. Hence she was forced to tell one tiny white lie. 

The lord was in fact quite generous and grateful for their help in ridding his holdings of the demonic aura that the demon slayer sensed. He fed them well and allowed them use of a hot spring within the manor walls. He even offered to pay them a handsome sum for their services. 

They spent most of the next day lighting ancient herbs to dispel the aura. Things were going well when the lord came to check up on them around dinner. They reported their progress, but rather than appreciative he looked skeptical. 

“As fortune would have it a priestess had made her way to my home and reports sensing a demonic aura. I would have hoped it would be gone now with your services and report.” With that the lord ushered in a beautiful priestess. Much to Kagome’s surprise said priestess was wearing her face. 

“Shippo you little rascal! How dare you lie to this fine gentleman. I raised you better than that!” Unfortunately because of the obvious deception their plans were thwarted and they had to make a run for it. 

————- 

“And that’s how we ended up rolling down the hill and landing in the bog. Unfortunately they are still after us-“ 

“That is not the entire story is it?” Sesshomaru cut Kagome off stepping to the next in line. 

Rin looked at him with her soulful brown eyes, shimmering in the distant light with unshed tears. She looked small and helpless in the too-large singed slayer gear and she used that to her full advantage. 

—————Rin———-

Rin sat with Kohaku under the shade of a sprawling old tree reading the teachings of the Buddha as Miroku-san had taught her. Together they meditated in the cool breeze patiently awaiting her lords return as he had suggested. 

“Rin-chan! I require a bath immediately. I have only had one today. As you are aware if I do not have a minimum of two baths a day I will surely perish.” She did smell kind of bad, Rin thought and she was quite sweaty. Feeling bad, Rin let her drag her away from her reading to tell her of the plan. 

“We shall steal Kohaku-kun’s slayer gear and then I will make you wear it. Then will go to the manor and lie until they give us-“

————————- 

“Oh my god! That doesn’t even sound like me!” Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, “that’s not even how I talk.” 

“I am simply telling my lord what happened. You had your turn.” Run returned to her story avoiding Kagome’s shove. 

————————— 

Kagome stole Kohaku’s gear while he slept and paid Ah-un in promises of sweet grass and kisses to take them to the manor. So many lies and deceptions it was a wonder she was able to keep them all straight. 

“This is my lovely demon slayer assistant. We sense a demonic presence and will rid you of it for a cost.” Kagome approached the manor gates and they were given access. 

The lord of the place was middle aged and time had not been kind to him. Kagome did not seem to notice though as she twirled her hair around her finger and giggled even at the worst jokes. 

The next day Rin did all the work pretending to lure out and expel the demonic aura while Kagome took long baths, drank tea, and flirted with the lord- 

—————- 

“Rin!” Kagome couldn’t help the laugh in her tone at the ridiculousness of the story. “You’re terrible! Who raised you?” 

Rin pulled some leaves and twigs out of her hair and threw them at the older woman. “Lady Kaede and a bunch of morally questionable teenagers mostly.” 

Both women grabbed their heads upon receiving a firm thunk to their crowns. “You didn’t even move!” Kagome whined at the daiyoukai before them. 

“Enough. No more interruptions. Rin.” 

———————

Their charade was interrupted by the appearance of a second Kagome-nee. 

“What is the meaning of this?” The lord demanded. 

“Ah! That’s my twin sister and powerful priestess Shippo.” Kagome twirled her hair and batted her eyelashes at the lord hoping that she could use her feminine wiles to her advantage. 

“Since you have lied to me I shall have all of your arrested! The only way to gain your freedom is for one of you to be my wife!” The lord proclaimed as his soldiers took hold of all three of them. 

“Wait!” Kagome cried, “take my twin sister and let us go. The demon slayer is entirely too busy slaying demons to be a wife. Alas, I cannot marry you for I have a someone I love even though I refuse to admit it and if he found me here he would kill you. Marry my sister and let us go.” 

“I will let you go after we are wed. To assure her compliance.” 

From there both the real Kagome-nee and Rin were taken to the dungeon where they waited until they were able to escape through the burning manor. 

————— 

“I see. And how did the manor catch fire?” Sesshomaru gestured to the red stained night sky where the fire could still be seen in the distance. 

“It’s only the one building.” Rin, Kagome, and Shippo said in unison. 

One more step brought Sesshomaru in front of Shippo, “speak kit.” 

————Shippo———— 

Shippo was flying high on receiving the best score ever handed down by the kitsune academy. They basically told him he was the greatest demon ever. Or at least the most clever. 

To his great dismay he arrived at the village to tell Kagome the news only to find that she had coldly abandoned him. She left him a note with Kaede. 

‘I am traveling with Lord Sesshomaru because I am a big dumb idiot’ the note read. 

From there Shippo’s hunt began. He traveled all over the land, a lone child, in search of his wayward companion. After weeks of searching he was tired and hungry so he decided a stop at the sprawling manor was in order. Using his great fox magic he disguised himself as a modestly pretty, but not exactly beautiful, priestess and offered to help rid the manor of demons. He was hungry as it had been days, weeks even, since his last meal. 

Much to his surprise he found his missing companion at the same manor. It certainly was not his fault that they both were working on the same con. It was also not his fault that Kagome, corrupted by her time with an evil demon lord, sold him up the river and offered him as a bride to the lord of the manor. 

Kagome and Rin were sent to the dungeon so it became Shippo’s responsibility to rescue them. But first he had to rescue himself from the amorous lord. With perfect control over his foxfire, and not at all because the lord touched his butt, Shippo set fire to lord’s bedchamber. 

As the guards scrambled to put the blaze out Shippo bravely escaped, freeing the girls from the dungeon where the fire was now spreading.

—————————

Shippo received a thunk to his head before Sesshomaru moved on to the last in line. 

‘The truth’ he demanded from the dragon. 

————Ah-Un——-

Sweet grass slid down their throats as the sun warmed their back. 

A human stood before him adorned in green and white that left most of her bare. “I love only you-

——————— 

‘You were not even involved.’ Sesshomaru gave the dragon a firm look. 

‘I was not, dog. They treat me like a horse.’ Ah-Un supplied him images of the women riding his back to the manor then later clamoring on him covered in filth from their escape. 

Sesshomaru nodded, processing the information, sorting through half truths and outright lies. “Their punishment is yours to decide.” He said to Kohaku who stood being him dressed in only his travel yukata. 

The young man’s face was grave when he spoke. “Kill them all or return them to the manor and the lord can have three wives. No one will miss them I am sure.” 

“Kohaku!” Rin whined turning her tear filled eyes and full pouting lips on him. 

“You sullied the good name of an ancient tradition.” He crossed his arms, struggling to keep a straight face. 

Sesshomaru made his way back to Kagome and she looked to him pleading, no fear in her expression or scent. “There is more.” He correctly assumed. 

“Eh, the thing is, the lord is a vassal of the shogun.” 

“I care not for human politics.” 

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably under his regard, second guessing her plan and wishing Rin was the one asking. “Well, the thing is, if we don’t make this right the shogunate won’t stop hunting us. They will put a bounty on us and it will be constant attacks.” At his pointed blank look she tired a different approach to her appeal, “I know you can just kill anyone coming after us, but we can’t spend our whole lives looking over our shoulders. We have to make this right.” 

She wasn’t wrong, he knew. Yet his involvement in this debacle was unclear. “What is it you are asking of this Sesshomaru?” 

“Eh he, if you could just pretend to be a demon-“ 

“Pretend.” 

She dismissed his interruption with a wave on her hand, “you know what I mean. If you could attack the manor and let us ‘slay’ you. The lord would be so grateful that we would be forgiven and the good reputation of the demon slayers restored. Pretend slay of course.” 

Sesshomaru growled, rolling his shoulders. Not for the first time he regretted the choice he made to involve himself in human lives. The punishment for his goodwill was endless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started this story I didn’t exactly have a direction or end in mind. And I guess I still don’t. I mean I’m writing the last chapter right now but none of these have been written in chronological order so I may still add more. I’m telling you though that this all went sideways because I went on a Jane Austen binge. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for commenting and stuff. It’s very validating and I’m a triple Leo so I need to to live.


	22. Confession

“You are not aging.” Sesshomaru said one night out of the blue. 

Kagome was lying on her stomach trying to read in the dancing firelight. She thought she had felt his eyes on her but chose to ignore it. Closing her book she shook her head and looked to where Rin slept curled around Shippo with Ah-Un wrapped around them both. 

Quietly she stood and made her way away from the safety of the fire into the dark woods knowing he would follow. She stopped when she deemed them out of earshot and he pinned her to a tree with his assessing eyes. Moonlight danced in his hair and muted his colors making the striking gold of his eyes that much more arresting. 

“You are not aging.” He repeated. 

Kagome slumped against the tree and looked to the ground, then the sky, anywhere but his eyes. “Yah.” She shakily professed. “And I don’t want Rin to know.” 

“Why?” The simple question tore at her as ruthlessly as claws. 

“Because in two years she will be the same age as me. In five she will be older. In twenty people will think she is my mom. In fifty she will be-“ tears choked her from saying the words she dreaded so. In fifty Rin would be dead. “And I’ll still be like this.” She gestured to her unchanging body. 

“I meant why are you not aging. You are entirely human.” 

“The well I think. I don’t really know. I imagine it’s because this isn’t my time. Maybe I wasn’t supposed to come back.” She knew though, she felt it like an ever present weight in her gut. She felt it every sunrise and sunset when time itself looked away from her. “How-how do you do this?” She whispered through the unshed tears in her throat. 

She looked up to find Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed as he assessed her. “Do what?” He asked almost offhandedly as if he were so distracted by his assessment that he wasn’t really involved in the conversation. 

“Live so long. I don’t want to, don’t know how to live for five hundred years.” It was such an odd thing, being here, making these admissions to Sesshomaru. But, he would understand. Out of all the people in her life, he would understand. 

“Five hundred years.” He was still buried in his assessment, but he took a step closer, closing more space between them. A black smear stained his hands, slowly cascading through his fingers. She watched, rapt, as she realized it was her hair. “Humans do terrible things in their hunt for immortality.” 

He was right, of course, human history was riddled with myths and legends of humans killing and destroying for just a few more years. Human nature was to selfishly fight for survival. “I didn’t know. When I came back, I didn’t know.” She felt the need to distance herself, to not be lumped with the people who would fell a god for a shot at what she had. 

“You find things to distract for a short time.” His gaze moved from his empty hand to her eyes. “A long time if you are fortunate.” Maybe, in a few hundred years, she thought, she might be able to comprehend the longing in the look he was giving her, but not now. Now she only knew the beginnings of facing a life so long. 

“Almost everyone I know is going to die. I’m going to watch them grow old and die.” She mourned the loss of that unfathomable longing as it morphed to pity. Pity and resignation. 

“Almost.” He repeated. “We will endure. You will remember them. Human lives are brief. In time you will see them as the seasons they are. You will learn to not get involved in their affairs.” 

“But I am human. How can I separate myself from them when I am one of them?” Tears spilled over, blurring his image. Her gaze dropped to his throat. She couldn’t stand the pity from him. 

Long cool fingers swiped the tears away from her cheeks and she bit her lip to keep from asking for them back. He wasn’t supposed to be so kind. None of him fit in the box she had made for him anymore. None of him. 

“You are no longer. You are entirely alone. We will endure.” His hands, his voice, all sounded like comfort despite the cruelty of his words. The impression she was left with was that he didn’t intend for them to be cruel, she was just not ready to understand anything yet. “Rin already knows.” 

Kagome gasped, at both the admission and his sudden departure.


	23. Inugami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh don't even read this. This is the first of the Janu Austen binge chapters. Beware all ye who enter here for there is going to be great Victorian longing from here on out. More authors notes at the end.

Kagome was woken from a dream she could not remember by the press of youki. Tumultuous heat smothered her and she came up gasping. Golden eyes and dilated pupils greeted her. Claws on her lips. He pushed something in her mouth, a single grain of rice. 

“Feed it to me.” He whispered against her lips. 

The cobwebs were still clearing. Or maybe this was the dream. She recalled books about demon lore, supplied by him. Stories about Inuyoukai being bound to humans through the act of feeding. 

“Why.” She laid her head back down, the only space she could get. He was on top of her, pressing with his presence, but not touching. 

“Bind me. Give me a reason for this aff-lic-tion.” He pressed forward as they spoke, jaw clenching and unclenching, bringing his lips a hairs breath from her own. 

“You want an excuse for caring about-“ 

“Yesss.” His breath, his words, filled her mouth. 

“Coward.” She whispered back, swallowing the rice, and closing the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thanks for reading this little BB chapter. anyway I just wanted to say thank you and I know I've been on a pretty daily update schedule but I really need to break up these Victorian longing chapters so updates may be a little more spread out. But I've got a 5 hour solo drive tomorrow so I might not wind up too behind with that kind of thinking time. Again thank you for reading


	24. Black Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one from my Jane Austen binge. When I tell you this shit got to my head... the voice in my head that I use for my cat became a longing Victorian gentleman. Normally he’s a drag Queen from San Francisco who’s sick of me because that’s where he came from...

There were so many more stars in the night sky here. Kagome knew a lot of that had to do with light pollution, yet she still tried to memorize them all. She wondered how many she would watch disappear over the next 500 years. She could remember them though. When scientists talked about long dead points of light they never saw them. They never basked in that light under a moonless sky in a world full of fantasy and wonder. She would remember them all and do their memory justice. 

She could feel tears rolling down her temples to softly land in her dark hair. Another star, another inky sky. 

Soft footfalls in the tall grass signaled Sesshomaru’s arrival. He must have returned to camp to find it half empty and come looking for her, it would have been sweet but she suspected  
his notice was less concern for her and more to admonish her for leaving Rin alone. As if a lightning breathing dragon wasn’t defense enough. Kagome gave him little attention as she continued to memorize stars. 

“What are you doing?” Kagome smiled. He structured it as a question rather than a statement he demanding answer for. She risked a glance at him to find him there without armor. His swords were still slung low on his hip though. 

Returning her attention to the stars Kagome patted the spot in the grass next to her. Swords knocked against one another in their wooden sheaths, silk whispered, he sat. “You have to lay down to see it.” With the same grace he did everything he lowered himself to the ground completely. 

Kagome turned her head, he was looking at her instead of the stars more unasked questions in his eyes.   
“Look.” She pointed skyward. When she looked his way again he was looking at the sky as she had instructed. 

“Why are we looking at the sky? There is no moon.” 

“We are looking at the stars. You know, they die. It takes years and years for us to see that they’ve died, but they do die.” 

He was quiet for awhile. “That is your perspective. It could be that they change into something else.” 

Kagome hummed but let him have that. It amused her that his ideal was the more romantic of the two of them. “Look,” she said tracing the outline of a constellation, “this one is six sisters. And this one is a bear. These ones make a rabbit.” 

“A rabbit. How dull.” She opened her mouth to argue, but his hand was in the air. 

The green light of his claws flowed so brightly in the darkness she had to close her eyes and let them adjust slowly. That green light that Kagome had only ever seen used as a weapon was nowbeing used to connect stars into a pictures. 

Her perspective was off. From where she was lying she couldn’t see what he was drawing or how it connected to the stars. She scootched a bit closer, to get a new perspective. Was it a house? She still couldn’t tell. 

Sesshomaru’s arm snaked under her neck pulling her in close. Their bodies pressed so tightly together that she had to clench her thighs to keep from slinging a leg over his hips. His hand, half on her cheek half buried in tear dampened hair, pressed her cheek to his. They were kanji! 

“I don’t know that one.” She pointed to the unfamiliar character. 

“Hn. I imagine not. There is no human equivalent as it is not a concept you need grasp. I suppose the closest equivalent would be ‘love’ but a more permanent sort.” His cheek moved against hers as he spoke. His words vibrating through her entire being. 

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru used his deadly claws to carve ancient love poems into the moonless sky.


	25. The Mystery

Kagome watched Sesshomaru go through his kata as was his usual morning routine. Rin usually did them along side him although her’s were unique to her smaller frame and fighting style. Sesshomaru’s every move was fluid art. Youki moved around him manipulating the very air to let him step on it and swing through it without touching the ground when he was so inclined. It was like aerial acrobatics without the ropes. 

Sometimes Kagome worked out with them. She did a bastardized combination of the handful of yoga poses she learned in modern times and a routine Sango used to do. The strict regularity of their routine wasn’t her cup of tea though. She had tried at the beginning, mostly out of the desire to impress Sesshomaru. But as the season wore on and the temperatures rose she found herself sleeping later and just enjoying the quiet alone time when they were gone. 

This day it was too hot to sleep-in and they were planning to stay at their camp until Rin returned from a trip to the remains of the slayer village with Kohaku so there was no camp to pack up. she was left with watching the sunrise and if Sesshomaru happened to be between her and the sunrise well then... 

Towards the end she started to drift off. The heat, quiet, and repetitive motion was a little too relaxing. In that place between asleep and awake she felt a shadow loom over her prone body. Cracking her eyes open, it was no surprise to find Sesshomaru standing over her. He nudged her slack hand with his boot. “Get up.” 

Groggily, with little grace, she climbed to her feet. “Are we going somewhere?” She asked when he continued to loom. She leaned against the tree, arms behind her back. And tried to look as innocent as possible. He seemed agitated. 

“Your morning routine-“ he said the word with an edge of mocking, as if he found her exercise lacking. 

“It’s yoga and I’m not in the mood today.” Her tone was challenging. What did he care of she did it or not? 

“Nor yesterday or the day before it seems. You require discipline.” His patronizing only fueled her defiance. 

“Oh? Are you doing to discipline me?” Heat rose to her cheeks at the breathy suggestiveness that somehow made its way into her voice. Obviously time spent with a delinquent monk had long lasting impact on her. Negative impact. 

He arched a brow, “if you wish.” 

She stared. He stared back. Locked in a battle where she refused to blink first. Kagome lost. 

There was a sharp sting to the top of her ear. Her hand shot up. It was warm and slightly wet. When she pulled her hand away she turned it this way and that. There was no blood. A mosquito maybe? Brows drew together in confusion. 

Sesshomaru turned to walk away. “Do your yo-ga.” He shot over his shoulder as he went. 

———————

Two days later .....

———————-

Kagome wasn’t the most fastidious when it came to shaving. It wasn’t really common in the feudal era and she wasn’t a generally hairy person. But, the heatwave that had descended upon them over the last two weeks made the fine hairs on her legs and armpits feel like an extra layer of clothes. The sweat of day felt like it was trapped between hair and skin making her itch. Her armpits felt especially gross and she just knew the hair added to the funk. 

When they stopped for the night she made the decision to go ahead and shave. Rin waved her invite to find a hot spring off so she went on her own. Ah-Un was absolutely brilliant at finding the springs and never so much as grumbled about escorting her. They would wait patiently for her to finish without fail, two heads keeping a keen eye out for danger. They truly was the best dragon. 

The spring wasn’t far from camp. It was an absolutely glorious grotto with thick ferns and natural plateaus dotted around. She spent quite some time soaking her tired muscles before positioning herself on a shelf and setting to work on her legs. What she wouldn’t have given for a proper plastic three-blade razor! Instead she was stuck with a short thin dagger that she kept extra sharp. 

Sesshomaru’s look of approval when she started sharpening the blade the night before was gratifying. He probably would have given her that stern-steely gaze he normally gave her if he knew the blade wasn’t for self defense. The thought made her laugh. 

She was seated on a shelf with her leg propped up out of the pool running the blade up along her knee when she slipped a little, nicking herself. A tiny bead of blood welled up and she swiped at it then rinsed her finger in the water. She cursed lowly as it continued to bleed. 

Just as she poised the blade to make another pass there was sharp sting to her ear. Her hand came up and swatted at it. When she pulled it away she half expected Myoga, her hand was empty. 

She was so caught up in the ‘Mystery of the Stinging Ear’ that she didn’t even notice the knife was no longer in her hand until she gave up and went to make another pass over her leg. 

“Do not harm yourself.” Kagome screamed and fell off the shelf at the shock of hearing the deep voice from the darkness. Sputtering she popped back up out of the stream. Too high! She dropped back down to her neck.

“Ohmygod what are you doing!?” She squealed to the daiyoukai who stood on the highest point of the grotto with her blade dangling from his claw tipped hand. 

“I smelled blood.” His proclamation was without humor or irony. His intent to protect her went unspoken yet understood. 

Some of the anger at his intrusion bled out of her. “I was shaving. It’s just a nick. l’m fine.” 

He leapt from the top of the grotto to crouch on a lava stone that jutted from the pool near her. She jolted at his sudden proximity, but managed to keep herself below the water. It was probably for naught, he could probably see well enough in the dark to see everything below the water, but she did not begrudge herself the comfort.

His hand reached out slowly, giving her every opportunity to move away, and the back of his knuckles grazed her cheek from ear to chin. His eyes were cast down studying the path of his fingers. Confusion turned her lips down and pulled her brows together. Desire sparked hot and heavy. 

“You need not shave. I was under the impression human women typically do not grow facial hair.” 

Oh. Her lips pulled into a frown at the loss of his hand and flood of disappointment that it hadn’t been a more romantic gesture. “No no” she waved off his concern, “you’re right. It’s not my face I’m shaving. It’s my legs.” 

Now it was his turn to look confused. “This is not a tradition I have encountered.” 

“Ah it will be hundreds of years before it really catches on. It’s mostly for aesthetics rather than tradition or necessity anyway.” He still looked terribly confused. With a sigh Kagome stood in the water with an arm barred over her breasts and slung her leg up on the stone beside him. “See silky smooth.” He ran his hand from her ankle to her knee leaving goose flesh in his wake. 

“Hn.” Then he was gone and her blade with him. 

————————-

The next day....

————————

“Do you think you can get them safely?” Kagome looked up to the top of the tree where the last bunch of a dozen or so fat ripe persimmons nestled together out of reach. 

Rin stretched her arms high over head and bent low and waist loosening tight muscles. “I don’t know. The branches are pretty thin. They do look really yummy.” She jumped a few times then approached the tree with expert appraisal. Hiking her skirts up as high as they would go she grabbed the thickest branch and pulled herself up. 

Kagome waited below with her heart in the throat as the teen climbed. Every snap and rustle was a preverbal year off her extended life. “If it’s not safe come back down.” 

“I’m super close!” Rin called back. Kagome couldn’t see her anymore inside the thick leaves. There was a scream and some branches crashed to the ground. “I can’t quite reach them! Hey why don’t you just shoot the branch and knock them down.” 

It was a brilliant idea and Kagome wasn’t sure why she didn’t think of it. “I’m going to try, stay back!” She knocked an arrow and closed one eye to aim. 

It was entirely beyond her control that Sesshomaru took that moment to make an appearance. It was outside of the realm of plausibility that he would choose to stand exactly below the persimmons. It was absolutely his fault that his youki brushed her and she loosened the arrow imbued with reiki. 

The whole bundle exploded on impact and orange pulp rained down on the demon lord, who inexplicably hadn’t moved. Right on the tail of the fall of fruit Rin tumbled from the tree and into his waiting arms. ‘Ah, that’s why he didn’t move.’ Kagome thought to herself and it took everything in her to not laugh as he set Rin on her feet and scooped pulp out of his hair with his claws tossing it to the floor. 

He watched her with narrowed eyes as he passed. There was a sharp sting to the ear farthest from him and her hand whipped up but there was nothing there and he was gone. She had her suspicions though about ‘The Mystery of the Stinging Ear.’ 

———————-

One week later....

____________

She spent the next week with a little bit of rouge painted just behind the top cuff of her ears. It was in vain though, as nothing happened. 

They were done moving for the time being and had been established at the camp for days. There wasn’t much to do and the foraging was plentiful so by sun dawn all four of them were lounging away from the heat of the fire but still in it’s light. Both humans and one demon were clustered close together where he sat propped against a tree and Kagome resisted the urge to bang her head against said tree while trying to explain physics to Sesshomaru. 

Her old textbook was laid out before them so that she could explain unfamiliar words to him. But he was a creature of magic, literally, and science escaped him completely. He had a mystical answer to every question posed and refused to understand the alternative yet he demanded the debate. It was infuriating. It was frustrating. It was kind of fun. 

While Kagome was explaining energy transference for the eighth time she noticed him move against the tree again. His armor was off and he kept rubbing against the tree like he was agitated or uncontrollable. “Are you ok?” She finally asked. 

“Perfectly.” He cocked a brow, but did it again. 

Ah, she realized, “lean forward.” He did and she reached behind him and gave his back a good vigorous scratch right in the center where it was hardest to reach. “Ok right here, this is the equation to quantify the idea.” She pointed to the book resting in front of him and she kept scratching. He didn’t seem inclined to move away or ask her to stop so she just ... kept going. 

His leg twitched. It was so subtle. Almost imperceptible. Just a quick flex of the thigh. Rin’s eyes met hers, she had seen it too. Realizing her hand had stoped she got back to it with twice the enthusiasm, attacking the spot where she had seen his leg twitch with precision. It happened again. A few times, but he lifted his leg, shifting to bend it at the knee and casually throw an arm over it to disguise the motion. 

Rin’s eyes lit up as they shared a knowing look and they both exploded with laughter. They were both doubled over, wiping tears from there eyes, when they snapped their hands to their ears and squeaked. 

“Ow what?” Rin looked around confused, still panting from her mirth. 

Kagome did the same, and spotted Sesshomaru, perfectly still, reclined exactly the way she had seen him before laughter made her eyes squeeze shut. Except there was a smudge of red on his upper lip. Kagome looked at the matching rouge on her fingers from where she had touched her ear. 

“You bit me? You’ve been BITING my EAR?!” All reason and conscious thought bled away from her. He was biting her. She had her evidence. Mystery solved. 

“Do not be absurd.” He was infuriatingly casual in the face of her indignation. 

“I have evidence.” She wiped a clean finger behind her ear and it came away rosy. His hand immediately shot up to his lip and came away with the remnants of the rouge. 

He shrugged. “Why?” She went on trying to get him to meet her eye. 

“Discipline.” He replied with a perfectly straight face. 

Rin’s gasping laughter filled the clearing. Helplessly, Kagome joined her a few moments later.


	26. Ennui

Skros 

The harvest had gone by quickly. There wasn’t time for things like fits of ennui or longing or pondering. Everyday was a cycle of waking before dawn, working till everyone’s back ached, dinner, then hard dreamless sleep. Lather rinse repeat. 

Then came winter and the village slowed to standstill. Short days and long nights left Kagome a lot of down time. Kaede’s old arthritic bones struggled with daily tasks in the cold so Kagome dawned the miko garb she loathed and took up her mantle. 

Uselessly sweeping snow from the shrine that would someday be her’s she enjoyed the silence. Inuyasha had been gone since harvest was over, slaying demons with Kohaku. After the excitement of traveling all spring and summer the idleness of winter was painful, she envied him. 

Snow crunched under heavy boots. Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru standing in the light snowfall. The white on white made his markings all the more striking. The red decorating his sleeves was a violent interruption of monochrome. 

He wasn’t wearing armor. It always shocked her how lean and lithe he was without the cumbersome breastplate. His body was no less dangerous. Silk scraped as he moved toward her. Always a predator. 

The sound of the broom clattering to the ground shocked her. His thumb stroking her lip excited her. He pressed her back until her back met the wall of the shrine. His head hit the string of bells in passing, but he didn’t seem to notice. 

His other hand came up to slide along her eyelids, pressing them closed. 

Claws Hands  
On To  
Lips Silk 

Thigh Cheek  
To On  
Thigh Cheek 

Breath Lips  
In On  
Breath Lips 

Fangs  
On  
Teeth  
On  
Tongue  
In  
Cheek  
On  
Claws  
In  
Hair  
On  
Skin  
On  
Palms  
In the back corner of a shrine that would one day be hers. 

She opened her eyes to find herself alone. 

“I miss you too.” She whispered to the falling snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the Jane Austen chapters.  
> Also there were some weird formatting issues here that idk how to fix. Wah wah. Also I have 2 more chapters written and one more that I’m working the. Then I’m out and only writing Kaede/Sesshomaru/Kohaku murder mystery dramas. ✌️


	27. Shifting Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Gore

“I have one very important pressing question. Just one.” Kagome sat on a stump shuffling snow around with her feet. Inuyasha swung an axe as he spoke, he had already chopped enough wood to see them through the rest of winter, but he kept going anyway. She waited for his question with her chin resting on her steepled hands. It was nice having him back even if only for a few days. Their friendship had become easier since his return and he hadn’t asked much about her time with Sesshomaru until now. 

“Does he work on making dramatic entrances or is it a spur of the moment thing?” Kagome laughed. It was nice talking openly about the elder brother. He had always been so off limits, a mystery to all except maybe Rin. She was also grateful that his one pressing question wasn’t of a more personal nature. She wouldn’t have been able to answer him honestly because she wasn’t even sure what was going on. 

“Hm. I think he does. I’m pretty sure Rin has a running list going so he doesn’t do something as boorish as doing the same thing twice.” Inuyasha laughed and she realized how much she missed the sound. It didn’t make her heart flutter the same way it used to, rather it was like a comforting blanked made of mutual memories. 

Their laughter twined together while Inuyasha wiped the sweat from his brow. He turned with his mouth open to say something, but was stopped short when Rin ran past them with Kagome’s bow and quiver in hand. 

“Lord Sesshomaru is coming and something is wrong.” She skidded to a stop in the icy dirt and shoved the bow and quiver into Kagome’s hands the moment she stood. 

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked in the direction Rin had come from, but there was no daiyoukai on her tail. A moment later Kagome felt the rumble of his youki at the same time as Inuyasha caught his scent. “How did you-“ Inuyasha started to ask Rin, his teeth clicking together when he caught a better whiff. “Blood.” His hand was on his swords hilt as he turned to the west. 

Sesshomaru didn’t land, he crashed. He hit the ground right in front of Rin who caught him in her arms, his weight pulling them both down as he went to his knees. It took Kagome a short eternity to process what she was seeing, it was so implausible. The infallible Sesshomaru was on his knees. His new clothing was red, rather than his usual white. No, the clothing wasn’t red. He was covered in blood. Ruined armor hung off him like macabre jewelry. 

Rin’s hands were frantic as she dabbed at him trying to stop the flow, but it was coming from too many places. Like a cartoon boat with a leak, she would put pressure on one spot and another would flow heavier. There was something catching the light on his neck. It winked at Kagome from the gruesome wound of visible viscera. He lurched forward and she saw his back. At least half a dozen swords impaled him. The most concerning was the one through his throat though. 

Rin and Kagome shared a look of horror. He was trying to talk around the sword in neck. Kagome leaned close, “coming” he rasped. Blood sprayed her and Rin when he coughed. 

Kagome straightened while Inuyasha took her place, yanking the sword free. “Run.” Sesshomaru managed to grit out.

“Keh, you heard him.” Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga, standing at the ready. 

“Not...Her...You.” His voice was halted as he spoke through ruined vocal cords. He was trying to stand and batting away Rin’s hands wrapped around him uselessly trying to grip blood slicked swords to ply them free. 

The Thing, that was the only way Kagome could understand it, as a thing, finally made itself known. It sort of rolled out of the forest. The stench alone was rancid enough to make the humans gag. Tetsaiga went slack in Inuyasha’s hand as he turned to retch. 

“Run fool.” Power crackled at his throat as the wound struggled to heal. Kagome wondered why he didn’t transform then it dawned on her that swords were inside of him and he probably couldn’t like that. There had been more at one point if the amount of blood all over his body were any indication. The ones left were just the ones he couldn’t reach. Stomach tight around the ball of fear and rage that settled there, she watched him slip in ice and blood as he tried to stand again. 

“Ha! As if I would. Watch it, I’ve got this.” Inuyasha lifted the sword again with the other hand over his nose. 

“Fool if it could be killed with a sword it would be dead!” Rin piped up sounding exactly like her lord. 

Kagome knocked an arrow and watched The Thing roll closer. The stench got more familiar the closer it got. It smelled like rotting flesh. It smelled the a battlefield where no one was the victor. It smelled exactly like what it was: a coagulation of rotting corpses. Flesh and bone rattled along. Sometimes it had legs that would break under the sheer weight of it. Arms reached out. Empty eyes stared out of half picked over skulls. Armor clanged with each hit to the ground. 

Kagome let an arrow fly in perfect time with a windscar. It tore through the thing and she was left to watch in horror as it knitted itself back together. There was a terrible rumble that shook the rotting flesh like gelatin. The Thing sucked itself back together and dozens or swords, arrows, and spears shot from it. Dumbstruck and horrified Kagome watched the volley of rusted bloody weapons head her way. 

I have to move, she thought, but it was too fast. Then Sesshomaru was there wrapping his body around her. He jerked, grunting in her ear, with every impact. He was too slick with blood to hold and slipped through her fingers dragging them both down. 

“It’s not a demon.” He rasped into her ear as his head came to rest on the crook of her neck. 

Kagome reached out with her senses and he was right. It wasn’t a demon. It reminded her more of the Band of Seven or Kikyo. It was a creature made of regret. Lives that had been cut short in violence that knew nothing more than violence. She opened herself up more to it and the flood of angerpainregrethate stole her breath, it ate at her soul trying to rend her the way it had Sesshomaru. But, it had bitten off more than it could chew and unwittingly given her the key to ridding the earth of it’s blight. 

Sesshomaru’s hand was on her face cold and wet, urging her to look at him. “Let go.” 

When she stood he impossibly stood with her, maintaining eye contact. She could hear Inuyasha and Rin yelling from somewhere far away. She let them slip away. She drew the string back and let it her arrow soar without looking. She trusted it to hit it’s mark as he trusted her to have the power that was needed. 

Before darkness took her she heard hundreds of screams and Sesshomaru. “Perfect.” 

—————

Angry whispers woke her. She kept her eyes closed and tried to block them out, but they were progressively getting louder. 

“I don’t want him in my house.” 

“If you want to get technical it is Kagome-nee’s house.” 

“If YOU want to get technical it is our house. Mine and Kagome’s. The house we built. Her and I not her and fucking Sesshomaru.” 

“Keep your voice down. They need rest.” 

“Keh, whatever. Get him out.” 

With great reluctance Kagome peeled her eyes open. Tired golden ones looked back at her. Someone, probably Rin, had cleaned him up and bandaged him. His normal clothes were gone, replaced with a simple beige yukata draped over his bandage covered body. She looked down to find herself in a similar way with the fire rat robes covering her, no bandages, but her bloody clothes were gone. 

Kagome’s hand reached through the fabric to find Sesshomaru’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It was him though, that wove their fingers together. 

“He’s awake and he’s healed. He can leave or you can take him Kaede’s house.” Inuyasha was grumbling from somewhere behind her. She didn’t have to see him to know his ears would be lying flat and his lip pulled up in a sneer. 

“Let. Them. Rest.” Ah, the other voice was Rin. With a deep sigh and no shortage of reluctance, Kagome shuffled herself into the fire rat robe and pulled herself up. She still felt weak and shaky. Like her insides had been pulled out and put back in all wrong. With tremendous effort she managed to sit up leaning against the wall pulling Sesshomaru’s head into her lap. His neck looked terribly uncomfortable listing to the side where he was forced to lay, the puncture wounds making it impossible to lay on his front or back. 

“You are always so uncharitable towards my lord, your brother. He deserves your respect Inuyasha.” Rin went on using a firm tone to admonish the half-demon, not paying attention to her patients. 

“Asshole’s fine.” Inuyasha grumbled back, hands tucked into his sleeves, also ignoring them. 

“Shut up Inuyasha.” Somehow Rin managed to put the same level of vitriol into his name as her lord. 

Kagome sighed, “stop it Rin.” 

Inuyasha’s head snapped up to her with his brother’s head in her lap and her curling herself protectively around him. She was genuinely sorry for the look that crossed his face. “He stays right here until he is well.” Kagome’s foot was down and they both knew it. 

“Keh, I told you he’s fine. Look he’s fucking smirking. If he can smirk he can go.” 

“Shut up Inuyasha. Be nice to your brother he’s hurt.” Kagome tried to wrestle with his hair but her fingers got caught in the length and weight of it and she was forced to give up. 

“K’gome he’s smirking more! Why do I gotta be the one to be nice? He brought that shit to my front door. He’s tried to kill me how many times?” He knew he had lost the room but kept trying to garner some sympathy. 

“You’re so dramatic. You know he’s never really tried to kill you.” Rin shuffled around the hut then over to them and offered Kagome a bowl of broth then set to checking her lord’s wounds. 

“Bullshit. You wouldn’t know you were just a brat.” His eyes were infinitely softer when he turned to Kagome “you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine. He’s staying. He hasn’t tried to kill you for a long time. I thought you guys were getting along?” They had been for years. Even when she told Inuyasha she was leaving with Sesshomaru he hadn’t put up a fight, just quietly grumbled to himself. 

“He’s never tried to kill-“ Rin’s head cocked to the side. Her mouth fell open. The hands she was using to prod at closing wounds went slack. “They don’t know?” Her head whipped up to look at Inuyasha and then Kagome. “You don’t know?” Her chest lowered to the floor so she could see eye to eye with her lord, faces so close their noses almost touched, she searched him. “They don’t know.” 

“Know what?” Inuyasha finally snapped and Rin jolted up. 

“Rin.” Sesshomaru’s tone made Kagome snap to attention. It was one of admonishment and threat. A tone she and Inuyasha called his ‘dummy voice’. The one he reserved for levels of stupidity that surpassed reason. Sometimes used on her, usually used on Jaken, almost always used on Inuyash, but never on Rin. Never on Rin who could do no wrong and hung his moon and stars. This conversation was getting more and more interesting by the second. 

“You HAVE to tell them. I HAVE to tell them.” Rin was ringing her hands, eyes wide. 

“I do not and you will not.” Kagome pushed his bangs out of the way to try to get a look at his face. His jaw was clenched and glare focused on his ward. 

“I can’t keep a secret! You know I can’t keep secrets! This one is too big and I am too small. Milord, they need to know!” 

“It changes nothing.” 

“IT CHANGES EVERYTHING!” Rin shouted. Sesshomaru painfully pushed himself to sitting. Kagome’s hands fluttered around him offering him any support he may need, he brushed her worried hands away. 

When he didn’t respond Rin took his silence as permission. Heavy hands ran down her face and she sucked in a great breath of air. “Haha-ueputaspellonbothofyouwhenyouwereababyandyouliterallycantkilleachother!” 

She said it all in one breath and impossibly fast. It took both Kagome and Inuyasha a moment to make sense of it. “The swords-“ Kagome started. 

Rin interrupted, this was clearly the most exciting news for her. “Were a last ditch effort by their father. But Haha-ue’s spell makes it impossible, even by delegation or accident. They quite literally cannot kill one another.” 

“He stuck his fist through me!” Inuyasha was still reeling looking wildly between Rin and his brother. 

“Did you die?” A smile tugged at Rin’s lips. 

“There was enough acid in that punch to melt you.” Kagome’s head snapped to Sesshomaru. He looked resigned. 

This was a paradaigm shift that would take years to fully comprehend for her. All those times he KNEW he couldn’t kill his brother, but Inuyasha did not. All the battles played out in her head changing with the knowledge that he knew it was a zero sum game. He was never out for blood, he knew there would be no fatal end, but Inuyasha couldn’t say the same. Each swipe of claws, each windscar, took new sinister meaning and the implications sunk in. There were some nagging questions though. 

“You tried to kill me. Twice.” His eyes cut to her, tired, regretful. 

“You tried to kill me twice.” At first Kagome thought he was parroting her. Mocking her. But, his count was accurate. She had tried to kill him twice, without Inuyasha’s direction. 

“It was self defense.” Her brows pulled together and even as she said it she questioned the truth in her own statement. 

“It was self defense.” He parroted back again and she left to search his golden eyes and wonder which of them was truly the blood thirsty monster who had scared her so much when she was fifteen. At every turn Sesshomaru was a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t get the formatting of that last chapter fixed. It was cool on my phone anyway. Sorry :( 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all of you so much!


	28. Cliché Hot Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to up my rating because of how many ‘fucks have been in this so here’s a few more.   
> CW: sex, It’s well marked

After thanking Kirara and giving her a handful of dried fish to see her home, Kagome crept through the early morning mist. It was still that season between winter and spring where the darkness was holding fast, but life was bursting from the frosted land in an act of brave rebellion. On light feet she stalked the demonic aura that pressed against her senses. 

Her plan was weak, hardly a plan at all. Objective: Seduce Sesshomaru. If he wanted to be seduced, naturally, and she was fairly certain that he did. That was the entire berth of her plan. There were no bullet points. 

When the mist gained weight turning the crisp dampness into an oppressive humidity she knew her plan was dead. It was too cliché, finding him in a hot spring. Still, she crept along the rocks holding her pants to keep them from rubbing and alerting him to her presence. It would only work if he were distracted, she knew, but still she tried. 

This was stupid: coming here and looking for him with such a shaky plan. He probably knew she was there before she even made her mind up about leaving the village. Her only consolation was that she had seen over their time together that he was, in fact, not the perfect being she had believed. He had flaws. There were chinks in his armor. 

For one he was easily distracted. He had a tendency to retreat into his own head for long periods where he wasn’t exactly vulnerable, just occupied. Kagome wondered if that was just a side effect of living as long as he had. Would she be prone to bouts of day dreaming too in a few hundred years? 

She wanted to unseat him. To unsettle him the same way he did her. To feel just a little bit of control over him, over how she felt about him. Just to maybe see him sweat. 

“If you are not here to fuck me then leave.” And just like that he defeated her. One step forward two steps into another dimension where Lord Sesshomaru said things like ‘fuck’. 

Slack jawed she gave up on creeping and stood. He was leaning against the stone barrier of the pool, water lapping at his throat, with his arms spread wide and head back with most of his hair pulled into a messy looping queue. His eyes were closed and to all the world he looked asleep. 

“You just said fuck.” Way to go Kagome. Way to display your mature womanly virtues, she admonished herself. 

“Indeed. Get in the water or leave Ka-go-me.” There was a hint of teasing in the firmness of his voice. Then infinity softer, “I will come get you after the last frost if you are still inclined to travel either way.” And she was lost. Unseated. Unsettled. 

With a sigh she sat on the edge of the pool and let her feet dangle in the warm water. The breaking dawn painted the shimmering pool in hues of pink and swirling white that swirled with her motions. 

“What are we doing Sesshomaru? What are we?” 

With a heavy sigh of his own he finally cracked his eyes open, still he didn’t look at her. “We are you and I. A man and a woman. Demon and a priestess.” His eyes slanted to her. “We are taking. I would rather be occupying my time... otherwise.” His eyes slid south. 

Arms barred over her chest she tried again, “I meant big picture and you know it.” Water sloshed as he stood and made his way to her, resting his head on his folded arms beside her. Some of his hair had slid free, he almost looked ruffled and that was how she wanted him. Wanting it and seeing it were two different things. The sight of his bared chest with rivets of water running down the valley of his pectorals did things that ruffled her. 

“What answer are you seeking. You did this to me and now demand answers from me.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye hiding the slight uptick of his lips when he saw her looking back. 

“I didn’t do anything to you! You kissed me. Twice!” Raising her voice felt much more extreme in the quiet of the early dawn. 

“Once. You kissed me first. You inserted yourself into my life and my thoughts. You made me desire you. You tell me what we are.” 

She huffed. Always in circles with him. She didn’t know, that was why she was asking. She could say with confidence that they were friends. She was more sure than ever that their interest in one another went beyond making sure Rin survived to adulthood. She knew she had the lion’s share of complicated feelings toward him. And she was almost sure she was in love with him. 

It had developed so gradually. A partnership born of mutual interest and blossomed into it’s own thing, manifesting into a life they shared. Her only other experience with falling in love with Inuyasha, and that came as naturally as breathing, as urgently too. Sesshomaru burrowed into her with his battles and wit and dark humor and sweet fleeting touches. 

In the months of his absence she found herself constantly looking for him. She stared at doors thinking that at any moment he would walk through. The anticipation was torture. When something funny happened she looked over her shoulder to see if he would laugh, but he wasn’t there. Every single time she did something that she was proud of she would hold the excitement to her chest and wait to tell him, wait for his nod of approval or that tiny upturn of a half smile. His support was like a drug and she had been denied, starved of for too long. 

He wasn’t human. He didn’t think like a human. Her certainly wouldn’t be amenable to being called a boyfriend. He was just ... 

“We are Kagome and Sesshomaru.” 

“You think too much.” She was coming apart and he still was grossly unaffected. 

She made to swat at his arm for the jab, but he caught her wrist and yanked. With a muffled cry she landed in the water fully clothed. 

She came up sputtering and ready to kill. “My clothes! How am I going to get back to the village? It’s too cold for them to dry!” 

He stalked closer, golden eyes fixed on her mouth. “You were never planning to go back to the village. You sent the cat away.” Like it or not he had a point. 

The look in his golden eyes was ravenous, and she was altruistic to a fault. Reaching up on her tiptoes she clamped both hands to his cheeks and pulled his lips to her’s. 

His kiss was hesitant. Seeking. This wasn’t the absolute unraveling she was looking for, but it was something close. He was unsure. Her hands went to the tie of her haori and she shrugged it off letting it drift in the warm water. 

That was the permission he had been seeking because with it his kiss changed, deepened. His tongue sought hers, fangs caught her lip, one hand gripped her waist and the other tangled in her hair. His breath filled her, which was good because she couldn’t seem to find her own. He tasted of pure warmth. 

“I’m in love with you.” The words passed from her lips to his and she waited for the moment her crystalline heart would break when he didn’t say it back. The kiss slowed but his lips stayed pressed to hers. The words never came, but neither did the heartbreak. It may have been maturity, or just understanding of him, either way she knew these feelings were here’s and the admittance left her feeling complete. His acceptance or rejection changed nothing. It just was: the sun rose, the tide went out, the earth turned, and she loved Sesshomaru. 

His lips moved from her lips to jaw to ear and his husky laugh ghosted over her skin. He pulled away enough to meet her eyes and what she saw there was more of an answer than she had expected. The tenderness of his hands as they caressed their way up her ribs, along the sides of her breasts, and came to rest against her cheeks was all the reply she could have hoped for. 

———-turn away for sexy times ok ——

Kagome kissed him back to the ledge where she found him and he turned her in his arms settling her in his lap. Her back rested against his firm chest while they worked on the ties her her pants together. His lips and teeth and tongue left a trail of heat along her neck and shoulder. Small needy moans tumbled from her lips into the pool around them. 

His hands worked her body like a musician plucking strings. Each caress was methodical, practiced, and had exactly the desired effect. Her head fell back to rest against his shoulder and he brought her closer to the crescendo, eyes drifted closed. It was good, he was perfect. Too perfect. 

This wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to see him. She wanted him wild, not this practiced perfect lover giving her exactly what he thought she wanted. She could feel him against the small of her back, hard and waiting, in control. 

Annoyed, Kagome pushed his hands away and turned to straddle his hips. Water sucked and sloshed against them with the sudden motion. The sway of her hips made time with the lapping water teasing him, teasing herself. His hips raised, the head of his thick, hard cock pressing against her entrance, and she lifted her’s in turn staying just out of reach. Her lips explored the tense line of his neck and throat as she lowered herself an inch at a time then pulled up until he was barely seated inside of her. 

She found a spot just behind his ear that made his skin pebble when her breath touched it so she let her lips brush him so softly. A soft moan was her reward. When she licked it his hands clenched against her hips. Almost but not quite. Her teeth closed over the warm flesh and for that she got what she sought. With a growl he pulled her head back and his kiss was urgent. Teeth clanked together. His pants and growls drove her to give another inch and another. 

When she caught a look into his eyes the heat there scorched. Two of his fingers worked their way into her mouth while he held her gaze. She licked the water that tasted of minerals off them and watched him unravel even more when she sucked. With the other fingers wrapped around her chin he pushed her head back until her back was bent, head touching the water. She had lost her high-ground, but when he drove himself into her all the way she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

With each thrust he lost a little more control, unfurling. His youki was kicking up, pushing water around and away from them. The hand that wasn’t holding her jaw pressed low on her abdomen, his thumb stroking the ball of nerves at her apex. 

It was too much, the pressure of his hand so low on her belly made him hit something delicious inside of her and Kagome came crying his name around his fingers, the hand on her jaw the only thing that kept her from going underwater when her back arched even further. 

Just for a moment she saw him come undone completely. 

She didn’t get the righteous feeling from it that she had expected. Instead a desire took root deep inside of her, a possessiveness. A need to see him like this more. To see him like this. All. The. Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by no means does the act of sec culminate or ligitamize relationship status. Ace people exist and are totally valid. thank you for reading tho.


	29. For your consideration

“I can’t have kids.” Kagome said one day out of the blue. 

The warm chest against her cheek rumbled. They were lying in a tangle of sweat slicked limbs and silk in a cave. The arm draped over her shoulder traced idle pattern with a clawed hand on the swell of her breast. 

“There are many unloved children. We can have our pick.” 

His chest swelled, paused, then slowly deflated. Frustrated that she missed watching him yawn Kagome curled closer. His yawns were the best. 

“If someday you want an heir...” she let the sentence trail. She knew she would walk away if he wanted that since she couldn’t give him one. 

“Then pick a demon. Preferably a strong one.”


	30. The Brat

It took three whole weeks for them to feel sated enough to leave the cave they were holed up in and return to Edo. Kagome would have been content to stay there for the next few hundred years, but the earth had thawed and it was time to go get Rin to start a new adventure. 

They flew most of the way and when it was time to walk his hand brushed hers at every opportunity. Even the most innocent of touches brought heat to her face that settled in her heart. Three weeks definitely hadn’t been enough. 

When the village came into view they were greeted with a flurry of commotion. Inuyasha reached them first with Rin hot on his heels, then Kohaku, Miroku, and Sango joined with their brood. A panting Kaede brought up the rear. 

“Where have you been? Everyone’s been looking for you! We were worried sick!” Rin cried hurling herself into Kagome’s arms. Kagome’s full heart sank like a stone in an ocean of guilt. She had left in the night and no one save for Kilala knew where she had gone or if she went willingly. 

“I’m so sorry you guys.” It wasn’t enough, she knew. She had acted impulsively, selfishly. She held onto Rin and caught Inuyasha’s eyes over the girl’s brown hair. 

His nose twitched, then twitched again, nostrils flared. She felt Sesshomaru tense at her side. Heard the knuckles cracking. Kohaku took Rin from her arms and she curled into him wiping relieved tears from her eyes. 

Tension grew to a crescendo, then Inuyasha looked away, ears flat against his skull. “That’s so fucking gross.” He grumbled and turned his back, but didn’t make to leave. 

“Welcome home Kagome-chan. A lot has happened in your absence. There is much to discuss.” Miroku stepped between Inuyasha and his brother, using his body and soothing diplomacy as a barrier. It was odd though, that it was her he was addressing rather than the hanyou and daiyoukai who were the ones prone to conflict. 

Kagome’s confused gaze traveled over the group before them and stopped on Sango who was was stiff as post, arms crossed, glare focused on her younger brother and the girl still pulled against him. 

“Ah yes, well, I would think indoors would be a good-“ Miroku stated glancing between his wife and friend. 

“This is your fault.” Sango interrupted turning a baleful glare on Kagome. 

“I didn’t- I thought Kohaku told you they were- they’ve been seeing each other for-“ Kagome stammered looking to Sesshomaru who was no help at all still focused on his brother. 

Miroku stepped between them with hands raised “I think it would be wise if-“ 

“While you were off doing-“ “my brother” Inuyasha grumbled “God knows what, they were married.” Sango’s voice was flat, cold. 

Kagome gasped, that got Sesshomaru’s attention and his gaze snapped to the two young people’s in tandem with her own. Wide eyed they both stared back, neither looking overly concerned or contrite. 

“Kohaku you little brat-“ 

“KOHAKU? This is Rin’s doing that, that, immoral little-“ Both women lunged at one another at the same time, Miroku catching Sango while Sesshomaru caught Kagome. 

They shrugged the men off, both knowing they wouldn’t have actually gotten physical. Their sisterhood was too deep for that. As things sunk in, settling over them all like a fine dust, their resigned laughter came at the same time as well. 

“Does this make us sisters now?” Kagome shakily asked. 

“Close enough.” Sango replied, voice equally watery through her own unshed tears. United they turned on Kohaku and Rin. 

They had little excuse to explain themselves. They were impulsive and young. They had Kaede bless their union and she didn’t even pretend to look sorry when Sesshomaru’s cold eyes turned her way. Kagome expected more of a reaction out of him, although she shouldn’t have. ‘The boy is worthy’ was all he had to say on the matter. Kagome resolved to needle him about it later. 

It wasn’t until Rin explained that she wouldn’t be leaving with them though that Kagome really broke down. Claws scraped her scalp and Sesshomaru pulled her close so she could cry against him. 

“So fucking gross.” Inuyasha grumbled. “There’s more. We were waiting on these two to come around before we told anyone.” That got Sango’s attention. For once Inuyasha seemed to be the one in the know. 

“You’re pregnant!” The slayer all but shouted at Rin. 

“Pregnant! Pregnant!” The twin girls clapped winding their way around their aunt and uncle. 

“Geeze! No!” Rin blushed pushing small hands away from her tummy. 

“Keh, come on.” Inuyasha turned to walk away and hefted a startled Kaede onto his back. They all followed to the opposite edge of the village where Kilala and Ah-Un waited. Climbing aboard various mounts everyone filed after the hanyou. Kagome was left with Sesshomaru who swooped her up with little irritation and followed his half-brother’s lead. 

It was a short trip to what used to be the derelict remains of the demon slayer village. Last Kagome had seen it was a collection of rotting wood and graves that marked the last stand of their noble tradition. Now the buildings stood tall and the new wood gleamed in the midday sun. The whole village was restored, pieces of the old melded with the new in poetic synchronicity. 

Sango slid from Kilala’s back with Hisui clutched in her arms. He squirmed and she let him go. Kagome caught her as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as her hands came to her mouth. 

“Kohaku, you-“ Kohaku knelt in front of his sister pulling her into his arms. 

“It wasn’t just me. Rin was the one who pushed me.” With one hand around his sister the other reached for Rin’s resting on his shoulder. Kagome stood, backing up until her back met with a solid wall of daiyoukai as she took in the sight before her. 

This was their tradition. Their lives, that had been ended before their time, now coming back together. They had a new generation of slayers waiting to keep this going. Kagome looked to where Sango’s kids stood with their father, laying flowers on the no longer unmarked graves. 

“Kohaku! Rin! Welcome back!” A young man in shining black armor ran from the center of the village. And there were more, a bustle of activity followed, young men and women dressed in black finally were noticed through Sango’s tears and she struggled to her feet to greet them. 

“This is my older sister Sango, Sango this is Ritsu and -gosh there are a lot of people to meet.” Kohaku laughed shyly scratching the back of his head. 

Rin joined Kagome and Sesshomaru as the others made their way to the village square to meet everyone. Inuyasha followed seeming comfortable and acquainted with all present. 

“When did you-“ Kagome was at a loss for words, so full of pride at what these two, no longer children, she would have to remember that, had accomplished below almost everyone’s notice. 

“A few years. You have no idea how hard it was to keep secret.” 

“I can imagine.” Sesshomaru said dryly. His hand came up to rest on Rin’s head. “I am very proud of you.” 

“I didn’t do much, really, it was all Kohaku. He gives me far too much credit.” The unguarded love and adoration in Rin’s tone was too much and Kagome pulled her in to curl herself around her. Is this what her mother had felt when Kagome left home? This mixture of pride and sadness and pure solid love? How did anyone survive this amount of emotion? 

Rin wouldn’t be going with them, she knew. Rin had a life of her own now and it was time for Kagome to have one too. Time for her to do the things that she wanted to do. She felt Sesshomaru behind her, a life with him, for her. For as long as she wanted. 

When Kagome had her fill she let Rin go. Rin looked between her and Sesshomaru. “So, where have you guys been?” She waggled her brows in a very Miroku-esque fashion. “Inuyasha seemed quite disturbed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go


	31. The end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N here it is! All done. Now I’m only writing Kaede/sess fics. 
> 
> Historical references in Inuyasha put the original series taking place in around 1540-1550 ish so we go with that as a time line. Naraku was defeated 1540ish . Just for reference 
> 
> If you can throw on ‘You got the love’ by Florence and the machine in the background   
> —————————

Time was odd. It was cyclical. Patterns emerged and took shape as years flowed around them. Two stones poised in a stream slowly being whittled into something else. 

The beginning of each century set the tone for the hundred years to come. 

Once they decided to build a demon empire and he established her as his queen. While he was mighty and feared by all, the demon hordes that fell under their rule respected her as they did his mother. It took time of course. But, that only lasted a decade or so, they quickly grew bored of resolving petty disputes from pettier vessels, so they watched the empire they built burn to the ground. 

The only empire they needed existed in every stalagmite littered cave, and in the cool shelter of abandoned huts near the sea, and in every haunted forest the land had to offer. The only subjects they needed were one another, and their hands and mouths and fingers and claws. 

Once they decided to be pirates, but pillaging wasn’t very honorable or fun. So instead they stole women from their husband’s and father’s debts that forced them to sell their bodies and used the ship they ‘borrowed’ to spirit them away to freedom. 

Some centuries were about her and some were about him. Toward the end they could hardly tell who was who anymore. 

The 20’s were alway terrible, no matter the century. 

It was the 1620’s when they laid Rin to rest under the blossoming tree of ages. She held him while he pretended not to cry and he held her while she wept until her legs gave out. 

It was the 1720’s when Shippo fooled the wrong man and they never heard from him again nor found his body. Kagome held impossible hope that he was somewhere, alive. 

Her first death was during the 1820’s of a perfectly simple flu. But he was there and Tensaiga brought her back. “This is the only time.” He told her, but even he questioned that as he watched the creatures of the netherworld struggle under the weight of her bright voluminous soul. 

He died in the 1920’s when an earthquake brought a mountain down on him. It took her days to find him and Tensaiga sang in her hands when she swung it. “This is the only time.” She told him, and she knew it to be true. 

The 30’s seemed to be a time for new beginnings no matter the century. 

It was in the 1630’s when they found a child, emaciated and dead, on the forest floor. They brought him back. When he saw the demon lord standing over him with his sword drawn he ran screaming into the night. 

Around 1730 she finally managed to convince him to open a school. Or perhaps it was an orphanage. They gathered children, mostly those who were once dead, and taught them to live. But after Rin’s death they never could get into the swing of it. 

In the 1830’s a particularly nasty branch of the Yakuza took western Japan by storm. Bloody battles over territory tore through the land. They were ruthless and absolutely brilliant in business. It took awhile for them to realize their seed came from the school they had founded made up of children who no longer feared death. “Oops. Maybe we should do something?” She said one night. He only shrugged. 

They always broke up in the 40’s (they had to in order to get back together in the 50’s after all). 

One of the 40’s she spent with Kouga. Another with Inuyasha. Most of them alone watching humanity slip away.

It was the 1940’s when she realized the war waging around her was THE war. Long ago she had given up on paying attention to the endless conflict that blighted humanity. But, one day she woke up alone in a hotel and realized the year. She found him two days before the bomb fell. He was easy to find. Rumors of a beautiful man willing to fuck for secrets spread far and wide. She found him at the heart of Nagasaki buried to the hilt in an American officer. “We have to go. It’s time for the bomb. I told you we can’t go around changing history.” “Hn” he replied and snapped the man’s neck. 

The 50’s were always a time of love for them in any century. It was in the 1550’s when they really noticed one another, after all. 

It wasn’t until the 1750’s though, that she finally fed him as they held one another’s nude bodies and made love under a waterfall in Okinawa. He never said ‘I love you’ but he did carve a symbol that humans had no word for into her skin with his claws and tongue and fangs and enduring love. 

In the 1850’s they finally found the perfect spot to build a house and settle down to wait for the world to move around them. That didn’t last long. He couldn’t be kept still. It was nice to have a cat for awhile though, even if he as allergic. 

The 60’s were always weird no matter the century. 

1760’s they decided to leave Japan and realized that he couldn’t survive in other parts of the world for long. It was the land and her people that fed his power and without it he declined. 

In the 1860’s they tried again and wound up in the opium trade. It was lucrative if not morally grey, but it did build a nice nest egg to see them through the ages. 

The 1960’s found them in San Francisco where enough of the people were to know him, what he was, and worship appropriately. They may have started a small cult, but the people were nice and the love was free. 

In the 70’s she always found her power. 

It was the 16, or maybe 1770’s when she realized that she had power beyond being a miko. That she was a woman with a voice, and she began to write. Under a pen name she wrote books that would later start a cultural revolution. He helped her print it and made sure, by any means, that it made it’s way into the hands of any institution that they came across. When they realized most women couldn’t read they set out to teach them. 

And always, always, he saw the most in her. 

It was the 1870’s when one of Rin and Kohaku’s descendants married a man with her mother’s maiden name and she realized Rin was her ancestor. There was power in that as well. 

It was in the 1980’s when Sesshomaru woke one morning to an empty bed. The invisible chains that bound him to her were gone and he felt more cold than he had in his long long life.

Time had rectified it’s mistake in allowing her to go back. How often had they theorized on what would happen when it looked her way again? It seemed he was about to find out. 

He found her. A mewling infant behind glass with a dozen or so other writhing pink humans. Her power radiated through the maternity ward and into the surrounding streets. Her power. Not the cursed jewel. 

He wasn’t the only one there watching her. There was an old man, familiar but not, leaning heavily on a sword that to the naked eye looked like a cane. 

“Brother.” The old man greeted staring at the newborn and basking in her glow. “You’re gonna leave her alone right? Let her grow up and have a normal human life?” 

It was his plan. She had begged him to find her, to make her love him again, but looking at her now he knew he was liar. “I may.” His chest ached at the thought. His limbs were too light without the chains. 

“You should. You guys had a good run. Move on, find yourself a family.” With one last lingering look The old man shuffled away and left him alone with his sins. 

“Be well little brother.” 

He had decided to do just that. Leave her be. But he kept watch anyway. It was a sickness, an affliction. He watched on her fifteenth birthday as she passed the well and made it to school three minutes late. There was no jewel, no centipede to suck her in, no half demons to save or kill. 

He had meant to leave her alone, but it was she who forced herself into his life just like she had the first time. 

It was a late spring afternoon when he sat on a bench in a park and watched her watching her younger sister play soccer. It had been such an easy thing to flatten her father’s tires the day he would have died. She would have been mad if she knew. She had told him a thousand times not to change things, but she wasn’t around to know. It was a twist of fate that the daughter born a year later would be named after some ancient matron of their line. Rin. The grandfather found it etched on a dagger in their family shrine. 

She was still young, in her twenties, older than he had ever seen her. He felt a false sense of security watching her. Even if she saw him, surely a man who looked to be in his late forties would go beyond her notice. The her he knew had marveled at the fine lines that grew around his eyes and mouth over time. 

Then she was there, plopping down on the bench beside him with a boba tea in one hand and a notebook in the other. 

“Nice weather we’re having.” She sucked loudly on the straw. He could smell the mango. It was still her favorite. There was nothing he could do about the memories of different her licking the pulp off his claws. “Hn.” Was all he could manage to say. 

“Are one of these kids yours?” He gestured vaguely to one of the fields where kids were playing, hoping she didn’t catch him in his lie. 

“What are you?” His hand came up to claw at his chest. She said it so offhandedly he thought he might have heard her wrong. Reiki grated against his youki and he knew she had said it. The first thing he had ever said to her, but she could not know that. 

“A business man.” 

“Uhuh” she slurped the tea while she studied him. “You look different without the-“ she gestured to her cheeks, “and you’re older, but I’m sure it’s you.” She stood, leaving her notebook and the shattered remains of his being behind. 

“My name is Kagome.” 

“Sesshomaru.” 

The notebook sat innocuously on the bench beside him. The cover was an explosion of cartoon frogs dotted with holographic confetti. But it was the lone character drawn in black marker on the cover that made him open the book. A character that she could not know. One that he had taught her hundreds of years ago and was since lost to time. Page after page after page were sketches of him. And in them he still had his markings and hair. She got the colors all wrong and the crescent was waxing instead of waning, but still. 

One more lifetime with her wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
